Altomare visit that went from good to bad
by animelover627
Summary: Going by sinnoh! Visiting Altomare seems like a grand idea! Till something goes wrong!
1. Chapter 1

**Possible Pokemovie altoshipping:AshxLatias or poke series shipping:mistyxash**

 **Just thought up**

It has been quite a while since Ash Brock nd Pikachu were on Altomare.

So they were on a boat heading toward Altomare.

2 hours go by...

On the boat...

"So where is this altowhatsits place again?" wonders Dawn.

"It's a place Brock, our good friend Misty and I went! More or less! We got to meet a family who befriended legendary pokemon called Latias and Latios!" says Ash.

"That's amazing! You get to meet legendaries without the urge to battle them!? It's a dream come true! Peaceful even!" says Dawn.

"Uhhhh ya! Latias kinda likes to transform into the granddaughter of the family!" says Ash.

"They transform into people too!? Lucky!" says Dawn. "So lucky that Latias grew a liking to me!" says Ash.

"Awwwww! That's so cute!" says Dawn.

"You don't know the half of it!" says Ash.

Dawn stared confused.

"Enough talk! We are here!" says Ash as the boat stopped at the dock.

"No fair!" whines Dawn.

"Whelp I'm off! See ya!" says Ash taking off.

"Dawn...let's just say, Ash has a connection with Latias! And it grew, the longer we stayed! Misty and I didn't know that Latias or Latios could transform until he and Latias showed us." says Brock tying the rope to the cleat on the dock, securing it tightly.

"Wait...so in other words they are a couple!" says Dawn.

"Latias just likes hanging around Ash for some odd reason! I'd say like a couple but when they spotted each other, it was like love at first sight for Latias. My guess is from then on, Ash is all Latias would ever wanna be around!" says Brock.

In the Paris like city, Ash was searching high an low for Bianca and Latias.

"Where are they?" pondered Ash.

He soon remembered the place he ended up when seeing Latias on the swing.

"They must be in the garden!" thought Ash.

Dawn and Brock were right behind him.

"Ash! Wait up! This isn't a look for old comrades type of vacation!" called out Dawn.

It was to late. Ash disappeared into the crowd toward the secret entrance.

In the secret garden...

"BIANCA! Latias! Where are you? I'm back from so long a time!" calls out Ash.

No answer.

"Guys! Yoohoo! This isn't funny!" says Ash.

Still no answer.

"They must be at the house!" says Ash.

Silence.

"Okay then...I guess it's house I go!" says Ash.

City...

Ash zoomed out of the garden passed his friends toward Bianca's house.

Dawn spun around in a daze from how quick Ash wanted to be acquainted with his old friends.

"Woah! What was that for?" says Dawn swirly eyed.

"I guess he wants to see them more then I thought!" says Brock helping her up.

Bianca's house...

He looks around the front then back side of the house. Then he heard Dawn yell out his name. He turned around to see his pals running up to him.

"Uh hey! Why the rush to see what I'm doing!?" says Ash.

"ASH! Never do that again!" says Dawn.

"Hold that thought Dawn!" says Brock.

Dawn and Ash were confused. Brock pointed toward the roof.

"Look who I see! Its Latias! I think!" says Brock.

Ash looked up and jumped back. Dawn looked up and got even more confused.

"What is going on here?" says Dawn.

Latias jumped down. Ash got ready to catch her. Latias smiled brightly as she dropped into his arms. Dawn stared annoyed. Brock stared bummed knowing that will never be him.

Pikachu looked up chanting "Pika! Pikachu!"

"Latias! Nice seeing-"

Latias locked lips with Ash. Ash blushed maroon. Latias jumped off standing in front of them.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh..." says Ash speechless toppling backwards.

"Ash is she the Latias you told me about? If so, why stay human?" says Dawn.

"Uhhhh easy!" says Ash snapping out of it.

"So no one knows she's a pokemon!" says Bianca walking out.

"Bianca!" says Ash.

"Long time no see Ash! You here for Latias or a well needed vacation?" says Bianca.

"Neither! Both! I did wanna see Latias since it feels like forever since we were together!" says Ash.

"This is a companion of ours! Dawn meet the twins! One being Latias the shapeshifter pokemon n Bianca the girl who became their friend!" says Brock.

Ignoring what Brock said, staring at the happy Latias and ash are together, she scowled angrilly.

"Latias and Ash together!? As in couple no doubt!? No wonder they liked being around eachother! That's it! You wanna be with Latias then be my guest!" says Dawn and takes off crying.

Brock held out his arm but couldn't reach her so he took off after Dawn.

"Us and our big mouths! Telling her was not the best of ideas!" called out Brock and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A friend told me what to write...Idea wise**

 **Story is on deviantart!**

 **user~Sango1994**

 **Story title:jealous quarrel**

"Shouldn't you go after her?" wondered Bianca.

"Nah! As much as I'd hate it...after all this time, I made a decision!" says Ash.

"Oh?" questions Bianca.

"I do realize I can look great with each girl Im accompanying but Latias made me feel like I was the only person besides you who can treat her like she's a real human. Someone she can have some fun with! Someone she can count on without feeling ashamed of her pokemon ways!" says Ash.

"Awwwwww thats so sweet of you Ash!" says Bianca.

"So...what would Latias like to do?" wonders Ash.

"How about swing for now?" wonders Bianca.

"What do you think?" wonders Ash. Latias nods and takes him to the swing in the secret garden.

As Ash sits and Latias stands, they swing away.

"So...I hope I didn't screw myself but I don't wanna seem distant to the girl I'm with now." says Ash.

Latias saddens. Latias scooted down and put her arms around his waist. Ash blushed dark red as he was curious to what was about to go on. Latias turned back into a pokemon letting ash get on her back and ride her to his friends.

Near Ash's friends...

Latias lets him down and flies up to Dawn and Brock.

"Oh hey Latias!" says Brock.

Latias stares at Dawn and telepathically says 'Dawn was it? Sorry to say this but when he was with Misty, he ended up being the first trainer I warmed up too! No hard feelings?'

Dawn cringed leaning back as Latias moved toward her.

"I uhhhh...uhhhh...Brock we may as well leave! There's no point in staying in the way of Ash's choice!" says Dawn and walks away.

"No hard feelings! She's just gotta get used to the fact you guys looked so...*tears*...great together!" says Brock and leaves.

Ash walks up to Latias.

"Latias...what just happened?" says Ash.

Latias looked his way gloomily.

"I'm guessing Dawn doesn't like the fact we like hanging out!" says Ash getting on Latias.

Latias takes off toward the ocean.

"The ocean aye? Interesting choice! I like it!" says Ash.

Latias flies ash to Pallet town...

"Wow telepathy works well! I didn't need to tell you where it was!" says Ash getting off.

Gary shows up and gets stunned by the legendary pokemon.

"Uh Ash...do I wanna know?" says Gary.

"She likes being around me and I thought it be a change!" says Ash.

"Whatever! If anyone spots the legendary, don't come crawling to me!" says Gary walking out of the town.

Ash spits out his tongue. Latias transforms back to human form(looking like a long haired Bianca). They head into the laboratory.

"Hey professor Oak! Long time no see! Sorry for the sudden appearance! Wasn't expecting to be in my home town so soon." says Ash.

"Welcome back! Your mother will be delighted to see you!" says Professor Oak.

Professor oak walks up to Ash wondering where Brock and the Dawn girl are and notices a girl with him.

"Who is this? You can't take home random girls! That's unlike you when going on a journey!" says Professor Oak.

"Oh uh remember when I was at uh Altomare where two legendary pokemon lived?" says ash.

"Ya? That was some tale!" says professor oak.

"This girl likes me for me and since I'm a trainer that can't be a likely outcome!" says Ash.

Professor oak was confused. The girl walked up to professor oak smiling.

"This girl is one of those legendary pokemon!" says Ash.

Professor oak was taken aback.

"How can that be? People can't be pokemon! It's illogical!" says Professor oak.

"No duh! You should know Latias and latios transform into humans." says Ash.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still in pallet town...*shrug* not sure where I can go with this**

Latias looks at the research stuff and stiffens up.

"Relax Latias! He means no harm! If he wants to research up on Latias and Latios then he would have some here!" says Ash.

"I never seen a Latias or Latios up close but I always hear Ash talk of the adventures while in Altomare!" says Professor oak.

Latias hides behind Ash fidgetily.

"Latias, no worries! I know professor oak and he would never harm a pokemon! Gary neither! Well Gary does have his moments of glory but that's basically it!" says Ash.

Latias walks up to professor oak and grabs the item in his hand.

"Uh Latias! I kinda need that! It's for upcoming trainers!" says Professor oak.

Latias looks the item over and is amazed at the fact it looks like Ash's old pokedex.

"Latias, give the professor the pokedex! It isn't something to mess around with!" says Ash.

Latias looks at ash, then the pokedex, then professor oak and hands professor oak the pokedex.

"Latias we better get going! Brock and Dawn must be worried! I understand you want us to be alone but you are needed in Altomare!" says Ash.

Latias saddens and holds onto Ash wanting her and him to stay put.

Ash sighs and says "Alright! We will head to my house and spend the night there."

Latias brightens up and yanks him out the door by the arm. Professor oak shrugs and goes back to researching pokemon.

Once at Ash's house...

Mrs ketchum walks into the living room to see ash with a girl and got shocked.

"Uh mom...this is Latias! Latias is in the form of a friend named Bianca! A long haired version though! I was in Altomare again but seems like a fight was about to happen so Latias brought me here!" says Ash.

Mrs ketchum was silent.

"Ya...it's a lot to take in!" says Ash.

"Wait what? It sounds like you and Latias are close enough to be a couple! That is quite an odd outcome! As odd as it is, it is the most adorable sight you ever seen!" says mrs ketchum.

"I'd be with Misty but since I'm on a journey and she is rarely around...I was thinking I'd stay at Altomare with Latias! If that's ok with you!" says Ash.

Mrs ketchum looked toward Latias and smiled.

"With how much people roam with you on your journey I would have thought you'd end up with one of them! What made you want Latias?" says mrs ketchum.

"I was remembering the time I was in Altomare with Misty and Brock and made my decision! It may be soon, it may not! All I know is...if I end up leaving again, Latias would wanna try to keep me there by levitating me and making the boat go out to sea!" says Ash.

Latias looked at Ash and nodded.

"I never expected it to end up like this but as long as Latias needs me, it be a shame and a regret to hurt her even more!" says Ash.

Ash and Latias sit on the couch as mrs ketchum sat in the chair across from the couch.

"Well...ummm...you have your moments of wanting to do stuff and not hold back! She can stay but only for tonight!" says mrs ketchum.

"I thought you'd say that!" says Ash.

"So...if you are to be with her...how will it end up? She can't be human forever and no one can know she's pokemon!" says mrs ketchum.

"Gary, Misty, Dawn, Brock and professor oak are the only others who know!" says Ash.

"I better make dinner! I'm so full of questions suddenly!" says mrs ketchum heading to the kitchen.

Latias leaned toward Ash snuggling up to him. Ash looked at what she was doing and smiled lovingly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wrote whatever came to mind**

It was mid afternoon...

Ash and Latias were outside while mrs ketchum was near the door with mr mime...

As Ash and Latias were about to leave, Gary came rushing toward them with professor oak.

"What is it? Is something going on at the lab?" wonders Ash.

"Ash! The news was on and they said there was a Latias sighting when you guys showed up! I understand we know but now all of pallet town knows! You better hurry and get back to where the Latias came from!" says Gary.

"We were just about to leave!" says Ash.

"You seemed like you wanted to dance the night away! To adorable!" says mrs ketchum. "Uhhhh sure! C'mon Latias! Onward to Altomare!" says Ash.

Latias turned back to her pokemon form and let ash on.

"Don't get into trouble!" says mrs ketchum.

"It's not like I try too!" says Ash.

"If I saw what Altomare was, I'd wanna go back too! Good luck bud! I'll battle you next time!" says Gary. "There may never be a next time!" says Ash.

Latias took to the skies and left for Altomare.

Everyone outside looked up to see a boy on a Latias and were stunned and amazed.

"Look mommy! What's that pokemon the boy has?" wonders a little boy.

"It's called a Latias! They don't really come to a place where lots of people roam!" says a mother.

Back at Altomare...

Latias was almost to the secret garden with ash when she slammed into a building. Ash fell on his butt and Latias turned into long haired Bianca and fell on his lap.

"One things for sure! Never be in a hurry to get home!" says Ash.

Latias looked up at ash and jumped up.

"It ok! There are three options I can go by! 1 is I'd have to leave with Dawn and Brock to finish my journey, 2 is I can become the new Latios and be like your brother and guardian, and 3...you live with me in pallet and be a human!" says Ash.

Latias looked at ash confused.

"I'm just saying! I guess the 2nd n 3rd option could go either way since we will be together!" says Ash.

Latias smiled and hung onto his arm.

"So which would you rather? I'll say them one more time!" says Ash, "Going away will be a no for sure so which is it!"

Latias stared at ash gazingly.

"You become human?" wonders Ash.

Latias shook her head.

"Oh right...you can't leave Altomare!" says Ash.

Latias nodded saddened.

"Become a Latios it is! Errrr...I'd like to be with you but I'm human and your a pokemon! Unless there is a way to be together! Brock Dawn and I will be on our way to our homes." sighs Ash.

Latias elbowed Ash In the gut.

"What was that for?!" says Ash.

Latias made a giggle face and yanked ash toward Latios's soul dew.

"Uh ummmm...can't we agree on something first! I understand the options but I still-"

Latias looked back at ash and stopped letting go.

"I didn't mean to say it that way!" says Ash reaching out to her.

Latias turned around, tears starting to form.

"Latias..." says Ash saddened, "it wouldn't be right to be without my friends and even if we were together...I doubt it could last!"

Latias lunged at Ash tightening her grip on his shirt as tears flowed. Ash sighed looking down at her.

"I'd love to be with you...I really would but...now that I think about it...it does seem silly in a way." says Ash.

Latias stepped back and shook her head, eyes closed tightly. Ash looked away bummed by the outcome.

"Let's see what Bianca and Lorenzo think!" says Ash.

Latias smiled nodding.

"Me and my great yet not so great ideas!" says Ash.

They left for Bianca's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Either my brain is dead or I can never think of a good dialogue**

Ash and Latias run toward the house to find Dawn and Brock.

"This could be bad!" says Ash.

Latias locked onto his arm worriedly.

"Latias! Ash! Where were you!?" Wonders Bianca frantically.

"As random as things get...after Dawn took off-" says Ash.

"What did you two do!? You left poor Pikachu alone!" says Dawn.

"I always thought Latias wasn't able to leave Altomare and yet we ended up in pallet town!" says Ash.

"Are you crazy!?" says Brock.

"I never expected it to happen! Now mom...professor oak...and Gary know about her!" says Ash.

"Why can't you find a girl along the way for me..." says Brock.

"Ummm...for a woman to want you...I'd say it takes lots of patience! Hehe..." says Ash.

Dawn glares up at Ash.

"Looks like we all need to leave!" says Dawn annoyed.

"L...leave!? We can't! I mean...I need to talk to Bianca and Lorenzo about something!" says Ash.

"To bad! We all coulda went sight seeing and you show me the best places to be eat but no! It's Latias this! Latias that! Earth to moron! Humans are never to fall in love with pokemon! It's illogical!" says Dawn.

"She's a good friend! All pokemon are our friends! Some may look human or shape shift to a human form but you have no idea what went on when Misty was with us!" yells Ash.

"Just cuz old friends were around you last time you were here doesn't mean you leave us out now!" yells Dawn.

"It's been forever since I saw Latias! Of course I'd wanna hang out with her!" yells Ash.

"Fine then! Be my guest! Brock we are leaving! Pikachu you do what you want!" says Dawn and stormed out of the house.

"Latias and I...we wanted everyone to have a great time..." saddens Ash, "Instead all it is...is yelling nonstop...and fleeing from our fears of never having a friendship with each other again."

"What did you wanna tell us?" wonders Bianca.

Latias looked at ash then Bianca.

"Ash does it have to do with Latias?" wonders Brock.

"It was but now..what's the point in saying it!" says Ash shadow eyed.

"You can tell us!" says Brock.

"We won't judge what you think is best for her!" says Bianca.

"Pi?" says Pikachu turning his head confused.

Ash look at his friends whipping the tears away.

"I'm not saying it's possible but I gave Latias three options." says Ash.

"Options?" wonder Brock, Bianca, and Lorenzo in unison.

"Pika?" says Pikachu.

"Ya...the options were 1...I'd have to leave with Dawn and Brock to finish my journey, 2...I can become the new Latios and be like her brother and guardian, and 3...she live with me in pallet town and be a human!" says Ash.

"Interesting choices! Two of them being either way she'd be with you!" says Bianca.

"What made you think up the last two options?" wonders Lorenzo.

"Latias is lonely and I want what's best for her!" says Ash.

"That's surely something to think about!" says Brock.


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! I mean yay...team rocket the fun yet lame trio are near**

 **I remember them being in pokemon heroes but forget if they helped save Latias n latios**

Jessie, James and Meowth finally got to Altomare by magikarp submarine.

Jessie opened the latch and noticed Dawn getting into the boat.

"Hey! James! Meowth! I see the twerpette boarding a boat." says Jessie.

"I guess this is the day they leave!" says James popping up.

"If so! Their trip was short!" says Meowth peeking out.

"Is it me or is she alone?" wonders James.

"Sh! We can't be seen or heard!" says Meowth.

"Who wants popcorn?" wonders Jessie jumping onto the sub.

"We do!" say Meowth and James in unison.

While Jessie, James, and Meowth watched what was going on amused Dawn was scowling away.

"Damn that ash! Sure pokemon are our friends and we'd do anything for them but...this is nuts!" says Dawn.

"Boring! What's the point in watching someone in denial if there is just one person!" says Jessie.

"The twerps must be coming soon!" says James.

Everyone walked out of the house as they finished talking.

"You sure, this is what you want?" wonders Brock.

"I will probably regret it but if I leave again...who knows what Latias will do!" says Ash.

"Alright then! Dawn and I will leave it to you!" says Brock.

"Ash...you don't have to force yourself! You have a journey to be on! Places you haven't been to are waiting for your adventurous ways!" says Bianca.

"Hehe ya...Brock if you want you can tell Misty where I am!" says Ash.

"If I told her she'd be heart broken!" says Brock.

"She's always happy to see me!" smiles Ash.

"Farewell!" says Brock getting in the boat.

Dawn looked away still annoyed.

"Make sure you tell all our friends to come by!" says Ash.

"I shall! Hopefully I get my girl too!" says Brock.

"I doubt it!" says Ash.

Brock untied the ropes and sped away.

"Huh? All it was is talk yet the twerp n Pikachu are still around?" wonders James, "That's good right?"

"Of course it is! We get to have Pikachu finally!" says Jessie jumping up.

"The boss will be very pleased with our triumph and gives us all the money we want!" says Meowth jumping up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Team rockets random day view is at an end**

Pikachu turned his head to see James Jessie and Meowth.

"Pika! Pikachu! Pi!" says Pikachu.

Ash looks at Pikachu confused.

"What is it buddy?" wonders Ash.

"Pika! Pikachu!" says Pikachu pointing out to sea.

Everyone looked out to sea.

"Team rocket!? What are they up too now?" wonders Ash.

"Checking up on Latias?" wonders Bianca.

"Doubt it!" says Ash.

"Then why come here? They helped you save Latias and Latios right?" wonders Bianca.

"I wouldn't call snooping around helping!" says Ash.

Latias turns back into a pokemon as she hides behind ash.

"We may be evil but we do have our moments!" says James.

"Even so...why come here? It's not like you wanna do anything worth being here but poach pokemon!" says Ash.

James, Jessie, and Meowth suddenly appeared on the deck.

"We was following two girls when we helped you!" says Meowth.

"Tell me this then! Why come here again!" says Ash.

"As much as we hate to say it! Latias may be good company to the boss but it's just not worth it!" says Meowth.

"That's not what you said before!" says James.

Jessie James and Meowth huddled up and talked between themselves.

"Let's just play along till they least expect it!" says Meowth.

"Taking Latias it is!" says Jessie.

"But without trying too we helped!" says James.

"You want food right?" says Meowth.

"Right?" says James.

"Then be a man and trick them!" says Jessie.

"Fine!" says James.

"Are we going for Pikachu or Latias?" Wonders James.

"Both!" says Jessie.

They jump up.

"First things first! Let's visit latios!" says Jessie.

"We can't! It could destroy everything if we do something to the machine!" says Bianca.

"Well you're no fun!" says Jessie.

"Looks like we will make ya!" says Meowth.

"I'm not gonna enjoy this!" sighs James.

Before team rocket could do anything Latias used psychic and threw them in the air.

"No fair!" says Jessie.

"At least we won't see anything going wrong in the town!" sighs James.

"What's with you James!? You so pathetic lately!" says Meowth.

"You make it sound like a crime!" says James.

"Were blasting off again!" say team rocket in unison.

"Latias ummmm next time you psychically toss someone! Let's make sure we know what they are planning on doing!" says Ash.

Latias rubbed her head against Ash's chest.

"Ahhhhh well! At least they won't be coming back any time soon!" says Ash.


	8. Chapter 8

**Spoke to soon**

 **Team rocket is back**

As if once wasn't enough...

More fun time with team rocket...

Suddenly team rocket show up in their meowth hot air balloon.

"This is why no one can be trusted!" says Ash annoyed.

"Hey twerp! That was so uncalled for!" says Jessie.

"I did nothing!" says Ash.

"Save it! Since you decided to blast us off before knowing the facts, we get to have Latias!" says Jessie.

"I'm better off not talking..." says James.

"We are team rocket! Don't get all soft on us!" says Meowth.

"I can't help it...something about this seems wrong!" says James.

"Your hopeless!" scowls Jessie.

Meowth press a button and a net came out.

"You guys always do the same thing! It's getting old!" says Ash.

"We will never give up! This net is unbreakable to flying types and it has a aura around it like a ghost's!" says Meowth launching the net toward Latias.

"You have a what now? Is there even such a net?" says Bianca.

"They say it was a gift to a boy who wanted to catch as many bird types as possible!" says Jessie.

"And we are supposed to believe it how?" wonders Ash.

"That boy is dead and as a dieing wish, he wanted a legendary flying type to make him the top trainer of them all! So save it for the people who care!" says Meowth.

James grabbed onto the switch on the side of the remote and pulled it back.

"We did what we could for these people! Don't make them suffer!" says James.

Jessie smacks James's hand having him jerk it away.

"As we were saying...come to team rocket!" says Meowth as Latias was captured.

"Staravia use aerial ace! Pikachu get on Staravia's back! When you two get close to the hot air balloon, well you know what to do!" says Ash sending Staravia out.

"Pika!" says Pikachu.

Pikachu got on Staravia and off they went toward the hot air balloon.

Staravia and Pikachu got closer and closer to the hot air balloon.

"Ooooo we are so scared!" says Jessie.

"Can't i be spared? I dread moments like this!" says James.

Pikachu jumped onto the balloon.

"Guess not!" sighs James.

Staravia swooped down and in the blink of an eye disappeared then reappeared behind Latias.

"Was that a hit or miss? I couldn't tell." says Jessie.

"I vote hit!" says James.

"The rope is fastened right?" wonders Meowth.

"It should be?" says Jessie quizzically.

Staravia flew upward and gave Pikachu the word and flew toward Ash and friends.

As Pikachu thunder bolted the balloon, the net carrying Latias was falling into the water.

"Staravia! You never caught the net!" says Ash.

"Star...Staravia..." says Staravia.

"It's ok! Atleast she is away from the fun yet lame trio!" says Ash.

In the sky...

"We heard that!" say team rocket in unison.

"Wait that's a compliment and insult in one!" says James.

"Your the lame one! You've been the opposite of what team rocket represents!" says Meowth.

"Why was I put with you two twits!?" says Jessie.

"We're blasting off again!" say team rocket in unison.

Dock...

Pikachu popped his head up.

"Pikachu!" says Pikachu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Going in the ocean to save people...**

 **not a good idea if you don't have the equipment n you've been under the sea too long**

"Guys stay here!" says Ash.

"Your nuts if your going in the ocean!" says Bianca.

"Don't care! Friends don't leave friends! Right buddy?" says Ash.

"Pika! Pikachu!" says Pikachu happily.

"Stay put!" says Ash and jumps into the water.

"Someone should help him!" says Bianca worriedly.

10 minutes pass...

No one showed up.

"Pika..." worries Pikachu.

20 minutes pass...

"How long does it take to release a pokemon from a net?" wonders Bianca frantically.

"Staravia...star..." says Staravia.

"You go! I can look after Ash's pokemon!" says Lorenzo.

"You sure?" wonders Bianca.

"Like ash you should be helping her too!" says Lorenzo.

Bianca looked at the ocean then Lorenzo and gulped.

"Al...alright!" says Bianca and jumps in.

Under water...

Ash spotted something wriggling in the distance.

"Latias?" thinks Ash swimming closer.

Latias try as she may, was unable to get loose. Ash shows up smiling. Latias stared at ash happily.

"Let me see what I can do." thinks Ash grabbing the netting.

Latias pushed against the netting wanting out. That gave ash an idea and he pulled the netting.

Once where ash n Latias were...

Bianca showed up seeing Ash tugging on the netting. Bianca swam up to Ash and wrapped her arms around him. Latias pushed, Bianca pulled ash, and ash tugged on the netting.

"Come on already!" think Bianca and ash.

Suddenly the net started tearing.

"Just a little more!" think ash and Bianca in unison.

Bianca pulled back, Ash's hands still on netting. A hole was starting to take place of blinded area Latias was staring at. Soon ash and Bianca were back away from the netting as they see a hole big enough to get through.

"Alright!" think ash and Bianca happily.

Latias swam out happily. Bianca smiled happy to know Latias was now safe. Latias and Bianca look Ash's way knowing they should head to the surface. Ash nodded though his sight started getting blurry. Latias swam up to ash worriedly. Ash was unconscious from being under water too long.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dawn n Brock shoulda stayed...it coulda been a better outcome**

Latias holding ash, Bianca hanging onto Latias back, head to the surface.

"Id say go to a pokecenter but there are none..." says Bianca.

"Pikachu..." says Pikachu saddened.

"Staravia..." says Staravia saddened.

"Bianca felt for a pulse which was weak.

"He may not make it!" says Bianca.

Bianca put two fingers on the chest area, Pushing straight down about an inch and a half - or about a third of the thickness of the chest - and then let the chest all the way back up, Doing that 30 times, about twice per second. Then After pushing on the chest 30 times, covers ash's entire mouth and nose with her mouth and gently blow until she sees his chest rise. Let the air escape - the chest will go back down - and give one more breath.

"It's a good thing someone here knows CPR!" says Lorenzo, "anything yet?"

"Just a little CPR...I do as is supposed to happen but he didn't budge!" says Bianca.

Pikachu worriedly thunder shocks ash thinking he will wake up.

"Pikachu! Try one more time!" says Bianca.

"Pi!" nods Pikachu.

Bianca sits up sighing.

"Pi...ka...chu!" says Pikachu thunderbolting ash.

Nothing. Pikachu continuously does thunderbolt till he got tired out. Ash opened his eyes and started coughing.

"Note to self...saving people is risky." says Ash.

"Let's head to the house and let ash rest! A lot has happened these past couple days!" says Lorenzo.

Once at Bianca and Lorenzo's house...

Latias changed back to long haired Bianca.

"Finally we can rest." yawns Bianca. 'Ya...goody.' says Latias telepathically, 'if those bad people weren't around this wouldn't have happened.' Bianca sat down leaning on the wall.

'Why lean on the wall if there is a bed?' wonders Latias telepathically.

Bianca stared at Latias.

'I guess we can let him rest! It is dark out after all!' says Latias telepathically sitting by her.

Bianca smiled.

'This is awkward.' says Latias telepathically looking away.

"Everything is awkward lately." says Bianca.

Latias leans on Bianca.

'Unlike ash who I want with me forever if maybe...you have always been by my side and now it's Ash's turn.' says Latias telepathically.

Bianca held Latias closely.

"Y..ya. Its obvious." says Bianca.

"If Giovanni or any enemy appears try not to be hesitant." says Latias sleepily.

Latias was asleep.

"Latias is asleep already? She must be exhausted using up all that energy just to keep altomare safe." says Bianca looking her way.

Latias's head slides down having her lay on the floor. Bianca giggles.

"Between heading to new regions and trying to keep the legendaries at bay must really be exhausting for Ash." thinks Bianca.


	11. Chapter 11

**Let's see...Ash dreams I guess**

Night struck...

It was thundering out with flashes here and there...

10pm...

As if Ash's dream felt like a reality, in the blue soul dew, he saw a ghostly figure of a boy that looked the same height as Bianca n Latias but looked like a brown haired version of himself but wearing a blue jacket like his old attire, blue sweatpants and his old shoes but were blue with white circles. Ash was confused as he stared into his eyes.

The boy said "You set your sights on this island and are there to your friends and the pokemon here...right now you are wondering if you made the right choice of being with latias am i wrong?"

Ash opens his eyes to see the boy but a familiar voice was heard.

"A boy? But the voice sounds familiar? How is that possible?" thinks Ash.

The boy shape shifted into Latios.

"That makes more sense...WAIT LATIOS!?" thinks Ash.

"You shall become the next Latios and take my place!" says Latios.

"Huh? But I'm a human and well given the choice I guess it could be that way but they were options!" thinks Ash.

"You chose to stay! Latias can never be truly human! So take my place and make her the happiest pokemon in Altomare!" says Latios.

"This is so sudden!" says ash.

"I know you will be fine! Most pokemon trainers care for winning and high leveled pokemon unlike you who strives for the future and doesn't let anyone harm each pokemon you catch!" says Latios.

"Well ya...they are my buddies! I'd be lost without my friends and pokemon!" thinks ash.

"Do me this good deed and take my soul dew orb!" says Latios.

Reality...

Pikachu was falling asleep, hoping ash would wake up soon. As tears rolled down his cheeks, Pikachu curled up and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow...uhhhh guess its Latias** **all the way now**

1am...

Suddenly a light shot out of the room. Everyone was asleep but Pikachu, who awoke suddenly with how bright it was. Pikachu sat up in awe and confusion. When he looked Ash's way he jumped backwards and was almost knocked out of balance. Ash was glowing ever so brightly as something was about to happen that will change Ash's life forever.

"Pikachu?" wonders Pikachu.

Ash's body lifted off the bed.

"Pika! Pikachu!" says Pikachu.

Latios's soul dew orb came into the room faster then a bolt of pikachu's thunder. The odd part was, no windows were open. Pikachu scampered out of the room toward Bianca and Lorenzo frantically. Bianca was walking to her room to get back to bed when she saw Pikachu.

"What is it Pikachu? Aren't you supposed to be with ash?" wonders Bianca.

"Pika! Pikachu! Pi!" says Pikachu frantically.

"If your acting like this then something must be up with ash." says Bianca.

Bianca and Pikachu ran back to the room ash was in. Bianca was stunned by what was going on.

"What's going on? Why is the soul dew here? It needs to be in the machine so the island won't perish!" says Bianca.

Pikachu looked up at Bianca then at ash. Pikachu didn't know what to do. Neither could Bianca. They just stood there frozen in shock. The ghost boy appeared next to them n nodded as if to say it's alright.

"You seem familiar? But where?" says Bianca.

"I am Latios! The other guardian angel of the island! Yes it seems quite odd but it is rare when I'm in my human form!" says Latios.

"Latios!" says Bianca. "Pika!" says Pikachu. "I actually admire ash for his sincerity and courage!" says Latios. "Wait, why have the orb out of its place? Wouldn't the island perish due to nothing in the machine to protect it!" says Bianca.

"It's better this way!" says Latios.

"Your the guardian of the island so I'm sure your choosing the right thing!" says Bianca, "I hope!"

They all watched as the orb sunk into Ash's chest. He was set back on the bed as if nothing happened.

"Sayonara! We all deserve love!" says Latios n disappears.

"Uhhhhhhhh if that was really Latios! He'd find a way to protect the village n keep his sis happy!" says Bianca trying to figure out why it happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**A month goes by and guess who's back!**

A month goes by since Dawn n Brock left and ash was unconscious...

"Does ash seem different to you Bianca?" wonders Lorenzo.

"Oh uhhhh...I mustve been dreaming but we saw a ghost boy that proclaimed he was Latios as ash levitated and the soul dew went inside ash!" says Bianca.

"We?" wonders Lorenzo.

"What's up with Pikachu? It's as if he saw a group of ghost pokemon?" says ash walking up.

"Ash I think you are a pokemon! Idk what you were doing pertaining to this but Pikachu n I saw you levitate and without warning the soul dew of Latios's came in the room n into your body!" says Bianca.

"That would explain the dream I had!" says Ash.

"Dream?" wonder Bianca and Lorenzo.

"Ya! I dreamt about Latios and he said I'd be the next Latios and take his place of guarding the island and being there for Latias. At first i thought it was a trick till he mentioned the fact I was here once and that I was always good to my friends and pokemon unlike most trainers! I'm not sure how trainers deal with their pokemon but unlike them I treat them like they are people not something you can toss away if they lose!" says Ash.

"So then...the soul dew that was Latios's reacted to the dream and entered your body in your sleep? I'd call that strange since Latios didn't like you!" says Bianca. "But he did respect latias's choices even if they were suspicious at first!" says Lorenzo.

"I figure I best be at the secret garden since I'm a-"

Brock, Dawn, Gary, and professor oak show up.

"A what?" wonders Gary.

"Errrrrr...I'm a little worried! Ever since Brock and Dawn left team rocket came with their lamo tactics...yadda yadda...Latias fell in the water...yadda yadda...strange things seem to happen now and I don't want Latias to feel like she should be alone!" says Ash hesitantly.

"Interesting!" says professor oak.

"You sound like something happened to you!" says Gary crossing his arms.

"Oh uhh...let's just say ever since team rocket were around ash has been having dreams! Ya! Dreams are of him talking to Latios! It's so creepy that Pikachu can't stand to be around him now!" says Bianca.

"Gee...thanks Bianca!" says Ash.

"We'll just head to latias's favorite place to be and uhhh think of something to make her feel better!" says Bianca and dragged ash away.

Brock and Dawn just stood there taking everything that was said in.

"If by strange meaning team rocket wanting Latias then that would mean only one thing!" says Brock.

"I'm lost! What?" wonders Dawn.

"I better head to the place...too!" says Brock and took off.

"...HOW DID WE NOT NOTICE TEAM ROCKET WERE AROUND!" says Dawn frantically.

"Who's up for a curiosity trip! It seems like ash is hiding something!" says Gary.

"But what exactly?" wonders Dawn.

"It may be important! Ash may think he knows what is right and wrong but knowing him...stupid decisions are a most likely thing!" says Gary.

"With Latias being lonely, it may be possible that a new Latios was made!" says Lorenzo.

"Brock and ash told me that Latios died when they tried to help as we got near this weird island!" says Dawn.

"This island isn't weird! Latios and Latias are the guardians of this island! If Latios died then I guess we would need a new candidate!" says Bianca.

"True, but I have a bad feeling about those dreams ash is having!" says Lorenzo.

"A bad feeling!? Bad things go to horrible outcomes! I don't think I can handle that!" says Dawn.

"Hopefully we don't see something that will change our lives!" says Lorenzo.

Lorenzo and the rest of the gang head to the secret garden.


	14. Chapter 14

**This a random as it gets**

"How long has it been since Latios sacrificed himself?" wonders Ash.

Latias stared up at ash then at the sky.

"My guess is 5 years...no wait 4 years...I could be mistaken! I lose track of needing to be places now that I mainly focus on my journey!" says Ash.

"Sh! Someone's coming! Hide!" says Bianca.

"Uh ok!" says Ash.

"Are you able to do Latios things like uhh...invisibility cloak that they do!" says Bianca.

Silence.

"I can't think straight now! Just do it!" says Bianca.

"Alright!" says Ash, "I'd have to be in pokemon form though!"

They hear footsteps coming their way. Bianca grabs Ash's hand and hides him and herself behind the bushes.

"If they know what you are now then there is no other choice!" whispers Bianca.

"What'd that be?" wonders ash whispering.

"You are a pokemon! Just seeing you would screw you and us!" whispers Bianca angrily.

"It's not like I planned something like this! It was merely a suggestion! Latios took it full blow and turned me into a pokemon the same night!" whispers ash angrily.

"Ash! Where are you?!" wonder Brock and Dawn.

"If he doesn't show himself then we can't battle!" says Gary running up to Dawn and Brock.

Latias flies over to Gary Brock and Dawn.

"Latias, since you like ash, lend us a hand in finding him!" says Brock.

Latias saddened.

"You can do it! Ash loves being around you as much as you do with him!" says Brock.

Latias nods and flies away. Gary hears something near the bushes.

"No pokemon is gonna get away from me!" says Gary tossing a pokeball in the air.

Out comes electrive ready for battle.

"Hold on Gary! I have a thought!" says Brock.

"Ya? What is it?" wonders Gary.

"Latias needs a Latios right?" wonders Brock.

"Of course!" says Gary.

Brock takes out a empty pokeball. Everyone stared at Brock confused but Lorenzo. Bianca peeks up from the bushes unseen.

"They have a pokeball! Not good!" says Bianca.

"Ahh great!" says ash.

"Pokeball go!" says Brock tossing the ball ash and Bianca's way.

The pokeball moves upward and with a red lighted beam, captures ash.

"You captured a pokemon!?" says Gary.

"Wait! Don't assume!" says Brock.

"All we know is...ash Bianca and Latias were in this garden alone." says Brock.

"Bianca and ash can't be pokemon! That's illogical! Right?" wonders dawn.

"Bianca and ash told us that he had strange dreams!" says Brock.

"Don't we all?" wonders Dawn.

"Sure we do! But having Latios in your dreams every night seems suspicious to me!" says Brock.

"Oh ya...right!" says Dawn.

Suddenly a beam of red light appeared and out came ash.

"What was that for!? It's awkward enough being here with strange things ha..."

Everyone stares at ash.

"Thought so!" says Brock coming toward ash.

Ash stood up and backed away slowly fidgetily.

"If Latios was trying to tell ash something then he'd have no choice but to be a Latios! Am I right ash?" says Brock.

"Ehh...uhhh...when I talked it over with everyone I never thought is be one this quick! Pikachu or any of my pokemon don't wanna be around me anymore!" says ash.

"You still want that battle?" wonders Gary.

"I dunno...seems odd if I'm a pokemon now!" says ash.

"Wait...I'm lost...you can't be a pokemon! I don't think any trainer has ever became a pokemon!" says Dawn.

"Believe it or not, I was a Pikachu back when Misty was with us in johto and well it may not look it but I am a Latios!" says ash.

"Show us the Latios side!" says Gary.

"Wha...what? L...Latios side!? I would if I could but uhhhh...I'm afraid that if I go pokemon mode then I can't go back to human form!" says ash.

"Have you tapped into the power of Latios?" wonders professor oak.

"No! Everyone's been dodging me lately that I never thought about my pokemon side!" says ash.

"So much for secrets!" says Bianca walking toward the gang.

"The fact ash has had weird dreams and the fact Latios was in them was the obvious part!" says Brock.

"You can never get by Brock!" says Dawn.


	15. Chapter 15

**Delia...Ash's mom is back!**

"Let all your pokemon out! Maybe the awkwardness between you guys now is what's not letting you be in pokemon form!" says Gary.

"It was awkward enough ending up in pallet! I didn't even know Latias can go that far and assumed she tapped into my mind somehow!" says ash.

"Speaking about that..." says professor oak.

"I so don't wanna know!" says ash.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! I was taking in the sights!" calls out mrs ketchum, "when I thought I was gonna bump into a wall...I found myself here and saw you guys!"

Ash gets startled and takes off. Mrs ketchum finds herself near the others.

"Did ash just take off on me? His own mother..." says mrs ketchum.

"It's complicated!" says Bianca.

Mrs ketchum looked Bianca's way.

"So your the famous Latias! It was odd seeing ash in pallet but it turned out well in the end!" says mrs ketchum.

"I'm not Latias! Latias has longer hair and is on the swing as me!" says bianca.

"So cute! It's like your twins!" says mrs ketchum.

"You can say that!" says Bianca feeling awkward.

"Oh! My name is Delia! I'm Ash's mom! He goes on so many journeys that it's rare to see him! Especially with a morphing pokemon!" says Delia.

"Latias is a one of a kind! Sorry to be rude about this but ash decided to live here and be with Latias! Even if it means...never being with you guys again! He can't bear to lose sight of Latias in turn that something destructive will come upon this island and everyone on it!" says Bianca.

"Ya...I recall when ash told me back in pallet that Latias would do anything to keep him here!" says Delia.

"If we told you the reason why besides the fact this island can go to the dark side and end up a place no one will see or may even never recall again.." says Lorenzo.

"Sure there are moments when Latias and Latios can roam about to other islands and towns but that's if and only if it's part of a life of friendships that were held here like that of Latias and ash." says Bianca.

"And it's rare to find people Latios and Latias like!" says Lorenzo.

"Then where is Latios? I've only met Latias!" says Delia.

"Back when Misty was with ash and I...Latios...in a sense...died so the island wouldn't crumble and now that this place needs a new guardian..." says Brock.

Delia's eyes shadowed gloomily.

"The island chose ash didn't it!" says Delia.

"In a sense it'd seem that way...how can I put this?" says Bianca.

"If the island chose ash he'd have to be a pokemon now!" says Delia whiping tears from her cheeks.

"Ya!" say everyone.

"You know?" wonders Bianca.

"He told me he wanted to be with Latias! So...I can't complain with his choices!" says Delia.


	16. Chapter 16

**My thoughts are dieing out so here's a lil bit that I can conjure up**

"If ash takes off like that then the Latios in him doesn't prefer to be around people! Such a shame!" says Gary.

"Latios only knew ash me and Misty so ash may be fine around us but Latios isn't much of a people person unlike Latias!" says brock, "and since he gave ash his soul dew orb, Latios's thoughts and feelings are intertwining with Ash's!"

"Let's find out!" smirks Gary.

"Delia...uhh...is the last to come here right?" wonders Bianca.

"We called Misty but when she heard that ash was gonna be with Latias from Delia who seems to swoop in at the last second...she instantly turned off the video phone." says professor oak.

"I guess I got excited!" says Delia.

"Mrs k, I dunno how you do it but startling ash was random yet entertaining!" says Gary.

"Maybe we shoulda warned him!" says professor oak.

"The element of surprise always cracks me up!" says Gary.

"So uhh...how do we talk to Latios?" wonders Delia.

"He will show up sooner or later! I hope!" says Bianca.

"But he's dead? How can he shoe himself?" wonders Brock.

"Ash may have his soul dew orb but he still hangs around!" says Bianca.

"If he shows up when ash gets his soul orb whatever then he wouldn't be able to show himself now!" says Gary.

"That'd be according to the conscious in Ash." says Bianca.

"There was that one time..." says Brock.

"What time? When? Whatya trying to say?" wonders Dawn.

"When ash n I were with may and her brother max, we went on a battle frontier journey, we ended up at a pyramid with a frontier leader named Brandon!" says Brock.

"I remember you and Ash saying that!" says Dawn.

"The first round of battle between ash and Brandon was when ash was possessed by a evil king!" says Brock.

"Possessed by a king aye? I can't picture that at all!" says Dawn.

"It be horrible to see that the now latiosified ash who can end up evil and destructive at any moment! Lucky us!" sarcasts Gary.


	17. Chapter 17

**Why the pokemon are talking? Ash is a Latios so it's like Meowth of team rocket he knows human and poke speech now**

Ash...

"Everyone enjoys surprising me! It be nice if they warned me once in a while!" says ash annoyed, "if team rocket show up and try to catch my pokemon and catch me then...I'm doomed!"

Ash huddles up gloomily.

"I'll worry about that! Let's see if you can talk to your pokemon now!" says a voice.

"Latios? Don't hide on me!" says ash. Latios appears. "So maybe there was a setback! Either way you are a pokemon so you should beable to talk to them like a human!" says Latios.

"For a conscience , you make me look like an idiot infront of my friends!" says ash.

"You look like an idiot no matter what you do!" says Latios.

"That's cuz every region is new to me!" says ash.

"Riiiight! You head to a new region, gain new buddies and when catching pokemon...you just toss a pokeball and forget that you need to battle!" smirks Latios.

"Shut up! I get super excited when I'm in a new...place!" says ash.

"Hmmm?" says Latios, smirk widening.

"Grrrrr! I just...well I LOVE BATTLING TRAINERS AND GYM LEADERS!" says ash.

Latios starts laughing.

"You are a kid! An amusing upbeat kid who never backs down from anything!" laughs Latios.

"I am not!" says ash jumping up getting in his face.

"Then shouldn't you be taller and look cooler? I mean in terms of being the age your supposed to be! Your like what 14 or 15 and yet your still 10? There's many ways to call your situation!" sarcasts Latios.

"Don't pester him!" says a voice.

Latios and ash turn their heads to see a figure coming toward them.

Latias holding Pikachu in her arms shows up.

"It's just unbelievable! That's all!" says Latios.

"Even if he is like an immortal doesn't mean he isn't destined for greatness!" says Latias.

"Me...destined for greatness!? I...me...huh?" says ash.

"Yup! With your actions in the way you save people and do anything for others is what got you this far!" says Latias.

"I guess so!" says ash.

Silence.

"You were so silent till now! I can hear you clearly!" says ash.

"You now know poke chat and human chat!" says Latias smiling.

"But my Latios side hasn't shown yet!" says ash.

"Well it won't until your pokemon like you for you and not just the human side!" says Latias, "right Pikachu?"

Silence.

"Pikachu?" wonders ash.

"You give off a different vibe...that's all!" says Pikachu turning his head.

"Pikachu...I will always be me! I'd do anything for you guys and you know it!" smiles ash setting a hand on pikachu's head.

"I knew you were a freakazoid the moment you wanted me from professor oak but since you saved me from spearow, I acknowledged you and decided to be close with you!" says Pikachu.

"But we are buds now so it shouldn't matter! Right?" wonders ash.

"You may get annoying but you did take me in when Paul wanted me gone!" says infernape.

"When Pikachu told us that you were a pokemon and that a red orb thing went into you we got freaked out and didn't wanna go near you!" says staravia.

"I'm gonna let you decide! Stay or go!" says ash.

"Leave as in?" wonders buizel.

"Be with professor oak!" says ash.

"You know I'd stay! Besides you two need body guards!" says Pikachu.

"If you need protection then we all will stay here!" says buizel.

"Alright! This is your only chance!" says ash.

"We are sure!" says staravia.


	18. Chapter 18

**May glalie and Misty show up**

 **So many options for what's to come**

Gary Brock and Dawn come up to ash, Latias, and his pokemon.

"Becoming a pokemon will be hard and I don't wanna know what horrible things will come of you!" says Dawn.

"Figure out what to do with your pokemon up to now?" wonders Brock.

"I only know that my current pokemon wanna stay here with me!" says ash.

"Becoming a Latios will mean people like hunter j will want you! You sure this path is the way to go?" wonders Gary shoving his face into Ash's.

"As if I didn't notice!" says ash.

"Ash...we may have to take you back to your home town!" says Dawn. "I dont have a home now! I am a...well...I can't say I'm a trainer anymore!" says ash.

"Yes you do! Back in pallet with Gary professor oak and your mother is where you are needed!" says Dawn.

"I'm a Latios now! If I leave this island then hunters...team rocket...anyone who loves to capture and tortures pokemon would be after me!" says Ash.

"You may not have a choice! Pallet town is where you were born! Leaving it would be like tossing away a life of happiness!" says Delia walking toward them.

"But mom...I am need here too! I can't just get up and leave! I am a guardian! Guardians are needed where they can protect the people and pokemon of the island!" says ash.

"Well ya..." says Delia.

"Pika! Pikachu!(don't worry! His pokemon are guarding him at all costs)" says Pikachu happily.

Ash noticed glalie coming toward them.

"Hey glalie! Uhhh...shouldn't you be ba-"

Glalie shows up and uses ice beam on ash.

Ash falls backward.

"Oh my!" says Delia.

May and Misty run up to the group.

"I thought Misty didn't wanna come?" wonders Delia.

"It's not like I gave her the choice!" says may.

Everyone was confused.

"Infernape, melt the iced ash!" says Brock.

"Fernape!(already on it!)" says infernape and jumps up onto the hill.

Infernape uses flame thrower toward the gang and almost barbecues them with ash. Ash sits up whiping the smokey residue off himself.

"Glalie! That was so uncalled for!" says ash.

Glalie laughs. Ash looks up to see may and Misty.

"M...Misty!" says ash jumping up.

"Ashie!" says Misty.

"Ashie!? Since when did you give me a pet name!?" says ash.

May and Misty run up to the gang.

"Nice to see you too! Not!" says Misty.

"We can explain!" says ash.

"Save it!" says Misty crossing her arms.

"You may not believe it though...sadly." says ash.

"Anyway...since my johto contests were over I decided to see if you were home and happened upon professor oaks lab! I noticed Misty was there too!" says may.

"What does that have to do with being here?" wonders ash.

"Misty was furious that you never came home and that the professor proclaimed you had to stay here for good!" says may.

"It's a long story!" hesitates ash.

Misty glares at ash then turns around crossing her arms.

"I'm not listening!" says Misty, "you chose to ignore me and forget about our promise!"

"Just listen to me!" says ash.

"No! You listen to me! Your sorry low life of a future pokemon master lifestyle made you focus on your journey! You promised we'd be together again someday and look where ya end up!" yells Misty.

"Yes...we like hanging out but..." says ash.

Misty looks his way confused yet hurt.

"Something happened when we were about to leave! I mean I stayed to make sure all was calm but team rocket came, tried to take Latias away, yadda yadda yadda..." says ash shadow eyed.

"Latias could get away! Team rocket are a stupid gang of theives!" says Misty.

"That's the thing..." says ash.

"Misty relax! Latias couldn't get our of the water cuz it was caged up! As stupid as it may sound since this is ash we are talking about but he jumped in the water to save her and soon after I helped then one thing led to another and now ash is a pokemon! Errr...ash more or less became the new guardian of Altomare and protector of the soul dew orb that was Latios!" says Bianca.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ugh team rocket are back...-_-**

 **Not much I can go by for this moment**

 **Since team fun yet annoying has ash now...it's safe to say doomsday has come**

"Prove it!" says Misty.

"I will show you! Gary can you demonstrate?" wonders ash.

"I would normally say forget it when it comes to your ideas but I will make an exception!" says Gary.

"Awesome!" says ash pumped up which dies down.

"If you guys are proving anything I can release ash!" says Brock.

"That be great!" says Ash.

Brock takes out Ash's pokeball, clicks the button and ash gets released.

5 minutes pass and without anyone's knowing...

Outside the secret garden...

"She called us stupid!" says Jessie annoyed.

"They always say that!" says Meowth.

"No they don't!" says Jessie.

"Well they think it!" says Meowth, "Let's follow the twerps!"

They sneak away following ash Gary and Misty.

Bianca's house...

Side...

"Uhhhh Prove what exactly? What's to prove?" wonders Jessie.

"Is it to finally be number 1 in pallet town?" wonders James.

"No...it's far to mysterious as if something happened to the twerp!" says Meowth.

"Ooooo that would be great for the team of scientists in team rocket!" smirks James.

Front...

"Should we have brought your Pikachu with us or another trainer?" says Gary.

"Would be the best choice!" says Misty.

"Relax! Team rocket is long gone!" says ash.

"Knowing them...they'd be back sooner or later!" says Gary.

"Which has me worried!" says Misty.

"Let's just hope for the best!" says ash smiling.

"I'm not gonna like this..." worries Misty.

Gary takes out an empty pokeball.

"Humans can't get captured by poke balls!" says Misty.

"Remember what he said?" wonders Gary.

"Ya..?" wonders Misty.

"Here's your proof!" says Gary tossing the ball.

Side of the house...

Team rocket were starring at the twerps curious to what was bound to happen.

Front...

The pokeball opened up and soon came a red light beam and in went ash. Misty gasped, shaky eyed.

"Ya! I know! Strange things seem to happen to ash but this takes the cake!" says Gary.

Side...

Team rocket were awestruck and got an idea.

"Time to take the pokeball! We will have a human that is a pokemon!" says Meowth.

"How wonderful! We can finally have an operative that's part pokemon!" says Jessie.

Front...,

"Maybe we shoulda done it anyway!" sighs Gary about to pick the pokeball up.

"This is no time!" says Misty.

Electrive shows up.

"Electrive!(the lamos are here!)" says electrive.

"We are not lame!" says Meowth.

Gary and Misty get startled and turn their heads. Team rocket appear with a pokeball vacuum machine.

"Say bye bye to the twerp! The first human based pokemon!" says Meowth sucking the ball in.

"No...ash..." says Misty.

The pokeball made a noise and ash was captured by the pokeball.

"Ash...it can't end like this!" says Misty.

"See ya later suckers!" says Meowth as they boarded their Meowth hot air balloon.

"Electrive! Get ash away from the lamos of team rocket!" says Gary.

"Electrive!(on it! As shameful as it is!)" says electrive and used shock wave.

By then team rocket were gone.

"Ash...how could they! Now since he was captured by your pokeball and that pokeball is in their hands...all will be lost..." tears Misty.

"It's late! We can't do much about it till tomorrow!" says Gary.


	20. Chapter 20

**The start of ash of team rocket**

 **Oh boy...**

"Ash ketchum! You are no doubt, an 100% idiot!" cries Misty falling to her knees.

"Yes he's an idiot but no one could realize team rocket were after him!" says Gary.

"We never saw them coming!" says Misty, "how did they find out?"

"They stalk you! Well more or less ash but you get what I mean!" says Gary.

"Oh...right!" says Misty.

Team rocket headquarters...

"Giovanni! It seems Jessie James and Meowth are here!" says a grunt.

"Very well! Let them in! This better be good!" says Giovanni.

Team rocket run into the room.

"Good news! Very interesting good news!" says James.

"Interesting! Tell me what is so important that you have to disrupt me!" says Giovanni.

"Show him Jessie!" says James.

"The scientists and researchers will enjoy this!" says Jessie.

Giovanni glared at them.

"Here!" says Jessie tossing the pokeball up and out came ash.

Giovanni and the vice grunts were in aww and amazement.

"How is this possible?! The brat is a pokemon!?" says Giovanni.

"Yes! We don't know when he became a pokemon but it had to be recent!" says James.

"Who? What? Where? How? Huh!? Wh...where am I? What's going..." wonders ash.

He turns his head to see Jessie James and Meowth then turned to see who was I from of him and got pissed.

"It can't be...TEAM ROCKET!?" says ash.

"Send him to the lab! I want all the data you can grab at! Also, by all means necessary, make him part of team rocket!" says Giovanni.

"Yes sir! Boss! Sir!" say Jessie James and Meowth.

"You people sicken me!" says ash annoyed.

"Oh boo! You are an experiment worth testing on!" says Giovanni.

Before ash could escape, the grunts blocked off the door and locked the windows.

"Grrrr! I am needed somewhere! I can't be hauled to a place where hunters and poachers experiment on helpless pokemon!" says ash angered.

"Your our pokemon now twerp! So no can do! You have to do our bidding!" says Jessie putting him back in the pokeball.

Altomare...

"What!?" chant everyone.

"We couldn't believe it either! But it happened! We went to pick up his pokeball to let ash out and before we knew it team rocket appeared, possibly overhearing us and took ash!" tears Misty.

"That means...he's their pokemon now..." says Gary.

The others gasped. Latios appeared.

"It may have not been known but I saw the whole thing!" says Latios.

"We are doomed if he is dark ash again!" says Brock.

May starts freaking out.

"If we get ash back and he is evil and torture filled then this island will be in ruins in no time!" says may fidgetily.


	21. Chapter 21

**Yin and yang- ash n dark ash**

The following two days ash was being experimented on.

It was late Afternoon...

"It shows that he became a Latios and yet he's resisting turning into one!" says a scientist.

"He was one earlier!" says the head scientist.

"His eyes were glowing too! Does this mean he's sight shared with Latias?" wonders a scientist walking toward them.

"There is a Latias back in Altomare so it's possible!" Says the scientist manning the machine.

"Make the zap of the shock waves higher!" says Giovanni walking into the lab.

"Yes sir!" says the scientist turning up the shock waves.

"You can't...do this! I won't let you have me!" says ash.

"Sure we can! Even if it backfires we will have an evil brat!" says Giovanni.

Ash flinches falling backwards. "This...isn't...fair!" says ash angrily.

"Turn it to the highest power you can muster up!" says Giovanni.

"If we do then the lab will be in ruins!" says the head scientist.

"I don't care! We must have the brat on our side!" says Giovanni.

"A...alright then!" says the scientist and turned it to the highest power.

The power stream went from green to red and the zapping went full stream. All ash could do was scream in pain going from human to pokemon back to human back to pokemon.

"Excellent! Simply excellent!" smirks Giovanni.

"Pikachu! Misty! Everyone!" cries out ash, "if you could see this...I can't break free...I need you."

Altomare...

Latias was in sight share mode and everyone could see what was going on.

"Ash..." cries Misty.

"Ash is in trouble! How do we get there from here?" wonders Gary.

"Why should you care? You taunt ash!" says Misty.

"All in all we are all buds even if its fun getting into Ashie boys skin!" says Gary.

Misty glares at Gary.

"Which I don't anymore so chill! We may be rivals but we are buds when we aren't hatin on each other!" says Gary.

Team rocket headquarters...

Lab...

Electricity starts spreading to the machines.

"Sir! We can't do anymore to the boy!" says the scientist.

"Just a bit more!" says Giovanni.

"But sir!" says the scientist.

"JUST A BIT MORE!" yells Giovanni.

Suddenly there was an explosion to the main machine that was zapping ash then soon after the other machines started exploding. Ash was flown into a wall and became unconscious from an explosion that was near him. The sight share stopped and ash was unconscious.

"Before all is lost, take the dark side out of him!" says Giovanni.

"We need to get out of here!" says the head scientist.

"We still have time to do it! Only the machines blew up there is no debree from the lab ceiling or walls!" says Giovanni.

"If the ceiling collapses I'm not gonna enjoy the amusement in this!" says the scientist aiming a splice machine at ash.

Giovanni smirked saying "once the dark side appears put the unconscious brat in a cage in the room where we keep the experiments of the headquarters!"

No sooner had Giovanni said it, a beam of light shot from the splice machine toward ash.

"Is this necessary?" wonders Jessie.

"Even if they manage to get the brat, the police won't know if the brat should be in jail or not!" says Giovanni.

"All officer jenny know him! How will it be possible to put him in jail?" wonders James.

"It be like saying I should go to jail for doing nothing!" says Meowth.

"Dark ash will be a step ahead!" smiles Giovanni evilly.

"I understand the twerp is annoying but i don't think-"

"James! Unless you want to be booted out of team rocket then shut up!" says Giovanni.

"Uh yes sir!" says James worriedly.

"James...what's wrong? You usually enjoy capturing pokemon well when we are able and this time it's the twerp! We finally capture something and you end up gloomy!" says Jessie.

James tears up.

"I know I should be enjoying this moment but I can't...I may be evil but only to a point!" says James.

The beam lifted ash up and as if slicing ash in half, dark ash appeared. Dark ash fell to the floor landing in a proposal position grinning evilly.

"Looks like baby team rocket wants me? I may be goody too shoes counterpart but unlike hunters poachers and you lame brain operatives...I have ways of making pokemon battle for me!" says dark ash.

Dark ash looks toward Jessie James n Meowth.

"Why are the low lives here?" wonders dark ash.

"Don't call us that!" says Meowth.

Dark ash appeared infront of them.

"Low life nobodies aren't meant for thievery especially since you can never catch the baby Pikachu of my goody two shoe side's!" laughs dark ash.

"None of your business!" says Jessie.

"Get out of my sight!" says dark ash.

"We are operatives! We can't just leave!" says Meowth.

"Cry babies don't belong here!" says dark ash grimly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Tracey's around wonder how this will end up**

As all the rocket members including dark ash went out of the headquarters except Jessie James and Meowth, Tracey was walking around the corner.

"It's a shame professor oak and everyone but me got to go to Altomare to be with ash!" sighs Tracey.

Tracey noticed ash with team rocket.

"Huh? I thought ash was back at Altomare according to professor oak?" says Tracey to himself.

"Hey Giovanni was it? I need better clothes! These clothes are so lame! I can't believe mom chose to make these!" says dark ash.

"Giovanni has his own tailors for his outfits but to let someone else have access to a new outfit would be bad for him!" says Cassidy.

"Ya!" says butch.

"Now! Now! He is like the leader of an evil organization! I don't mind letting him wear something else!" says Giovanni.

Tracey hid beside a building hearing in on the conversation.

"Ash is evil? Howd they do that? Ash would never go along with team rocket!" says Tracey to himself.

Team rocket and dark ash leave the headquarters.

"What is going on here?" wonders Tracey to himself.

Jessie James and Meowth push the rubble off of them.

"Evil as we are all humans have emotions!" says James.

"Stop your blubbering!" says Jessie annoyed.

"To think team rocket would do that to the twerp!" says Meowth.

"I know this is against team rocket ways but we need to rescue the twerp! Yes we try to capture Pikachu but at times we do more then evil so maybe...perhaps we were better off not being part of team rocket." says James.

They sigh standing up.

"Ever since chimeco had to stay at your vacation house, you've become anything but evil!" says Jessie.

"Sh! Someone is near us!" says Meowth.

Tracey gets fidgity so he walks up to the rubble mess.

"Uhhh what's up with ash? Last I knew he was at Altomare so why be here and be psychotically evil?" says Tracey.

"It's a long story! Just run off and well do whatever it is you normally do!" says Jessie.

"Drawing pokemon isn't the best choice right now so spill it!" says Tracey.

"Just uhhh make sure ash is away from team rocket! Ash you know loves pokemon and would doing anything for others whether it is pokemon or trainer! Right?" wonders Jessie.

"Of course! I don't know how he does it but all pokemon love being around him!" says Tracey.

"Well the ash you saw would love to force pokemon to battle and make sure they do his bidding!" says James.

"That's not ash at all!" says Tracey.

"Think what you want but atleast till we figure something out...keep the dark ash with you at all times!" says James.

"It be a shame if his friends saw this!" says Tracey.

"You have no idea!" says Jessie.

"What?" wonders Tracey.

Jessie James and Meowth jump to the sides of Tracey.

"Never mind that! This is an urgent matter!" says Jessie.

"Something weird is going on!" says Tracey.

"Like we said, you have no idea what's been going on here so...do us a favor and do that?" says James.

"Guess I have no other options! Alright then!" says Tracey. "That's a good boy!" says Jessie.

Tracey leaves to get dark ash.


	23. Chapter 23

**Imma need to think up a new appearance for ash...but what to have him look like if he were another person hmmmm**

"Better yet! Let's all go to our tailor shop!" says Jessie.

"If you need a new outfit, I am your guy!" says James.

"You lamos actually own a tailor shop!" says Tracey annoyed.

"We need a hobby when not urging for Pikachu!" says Meowth.

"Welp! I can draw an outfit for dark ash! It won't be evil but it will be better then Ash's sinnoh outfit!" says Jessie, "So since you draw better, you get to draw dark ash's new outfit!"

"Our tailor shop says 'team Rouquet tailors!' on the building." says James.

"That's the best you can do!" says Tracey.

"We were rushed!" says Meowth.

"Can't blame you there!" says Tracey.

"Once you see dark ash direct him to the shop and try to draw a new outfit that feels evil but isn't! Kinda like a bully type I guess!" says James.

"I will see what I can do!" says Tracey and leaves.

"While the orange island twerp is busy, let's get the twerp out of here!" says James.

"We wanna get back in team rocket right?" says Jessie looking at James.

"Unless we can still have that tailor shop! We would technically be part of team rocket!" says Meowth.

"I vote just the tailor shop! If we get booted again...that won't end well at all!" says James.

"Ya...we are useless! As useless as Cassidy and Butch! Maybe even lower!" says Jessie agitated.

"Nope! You may be low lives but at least you care for your twerpy enemy!" says a voice.

"Twerp?" wonders Jessie.

They turn their heads toward the broken wall that separated the lab from the experiments.

"I really don't care what you do afterward! Just get me out of here and make right the mistakes you brought upon yourselves!" says ash holding onto the bars of the cage.

"We only help when it's necessary!" says Jessie.

"Like always! When the going gets tough, you three are a real help! Just like I with whoever I travel with, helps you when your in a pinch." says ash.

"I know right! Like my crazy fiancée jessiebelle! I'm not sure why I'm even in team rocket anymore! We get our muster in each region to take your Pikachu but all in all, judging by all we did for each other, we were to be friends!" says James.

"Sadly we are starting to too!" sighs Jessie.

"I'd call it frenenmies!" says Meowth shrugging.

"Uhhhh ya! Great! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" says ash.

"We would if we could but we don't know where the pokeball is!" says James.

"Does it really matter!?" says ash agitated.

"We are already booted! I'll do it!" says James.

James calls out carnivine.

"Carnivine!(i love you James! Your so awesome!)" says carnivine and bites James's head.

"James, sensitive or not, your carnivine loves you for you!" says ash.

"A little too much love!" says James getting him off.

"Ehehehehe...don't let love for pokemon get you to urge to steal!" says ash feeling awkward, "...again!"

"Carnivine! Use vine whip!" says James pointing at the cage ash was in.

"Vine! Carnivine!(whatever you say buddy!)" says carnivine.

"Jessie and I will head to the tailor shop! You finish up here!" says Meowth.

"Why you guys!? We are a team!" says James.

"If you get the twerp...I mean Ash out of here you can disguise him and let him work with us till his friends show up!" says Jessie.

"What she said!" says Meowth.

"I am great at making contest clothes so this should be a breeze!" says James.

"Can we focus!?" wonders ash paranoid.

"Uh sorry!" says James looking Ash's way.

Carnivine pulled the hardest it could but no budge.

"We are getting nowhere fast! See ya!" says James walking away.

"Isn't there a switch or something mr sensitive rocketeer!" says ash sarcastically.

James stops in his tracks and turns around.

"How would you know!?" wonders James.

"Cuz I'm facing it!" says ash.

"You are?" says James.

"Walk toward me!" says ash sarcastically annoyed.

James walks toward Ash's cage and looks in the direction ash is looking.

"Oh! Right..." says James.

"Team rocket are morons!" says ash.

"Stay quiet!" says James.

"Why? No one is here!" says ash.

"You never know!" says James.

"Just press the button!" says ash.

"But the pokemon..." says James.

"Let me deprive myself of ever living happily as you guys just weep your days away!" says ash.

"Fine!" says James and presses the button.

The cages were open and the pokemon were free.

"Happy now?" wonders James.

"Very!" says Ash.

"There are two versions of you so how can we make you stay hidden without your friends noticing!" says James.

"I dunno! Have me wear something I normally wouldn't yet have it as if I were to be in a new region!" says Ash.

"A new region...there may be a hat suitable for you if possible!" says James.


	24. Chapter 24

**was rushed and me not knowing what to right ended up as James and ash chatting**

"Now to make you look different!" says James.

"S...say what!?" wonders ash starring up at him.

"You need a disguise!" shrugs James.

"Well whether being evil or devious, your tricks are random and bland! So very bland!" says ash.

"Your welcome!" sarcasts James annoyed.

"It even goes to show that boredom and blandness are not alike but if you are truly bored to the point of insanity I'd understand your random ploys!" says Ash.

"Ya! Ya! Let's get to the tailor shop before your Tracey friend shows up with the other you!" says James.

On the way there...

"How are you guys part of team rocket anyway? I understand team rocket poaches valuable and strong pokemon but you three don't really sync with Giovanni and the ideal lust for pokemon! There's you the sensitive, Meowth the diabolical, and Jessie the...uhhhh..." says ash.

"She's the aggressive get what she wants without taking no for an answer type!" says James.

"Exactly! There's no leverage!" says ash.

"You make it sound like we weren't meant to be evil!" says James.

"Geee, with the nonstop failures I thought you'd grasp that!" says ash walking farther up.

"At least I don't seem immortal!" says James walking farther up.

"As weird as that is, I love going on pokemon adventures! Seeing that ho oh when Pikachu and I began our journey got me thinking about how far we would go! And uhhh well...I'm not sure about the whole age thing but I do know one thing! I never wanna stop!" says ash.

James stopped dead in his tracks.

"Alright pipsqueak! I thought your mother would realize it by now but she hasn't! Normal 10 year olds start out on a journey! Meaning you can't be 10 forever! Something had to of happened while you ventured with Misty!" grumbles James.

"There were a couple moments but what does that have to do with my age staying the same!?" says ash.

"If you really did see a ho oh on the first day of travel then...maybe that's why time stopped for you!" says James.

"Time stopped? Heh?" wonders ash turning around.

"Everyone is supposed to age and yet your still 10! You should be 15 by now or at least very close!" says James.

"Where are you getting at?" pouts ash.

"Ho oh...there are many ways of putting it like for instance, Its feathers are in seven colors. It is said that anyone seeing it is promised eternal happiness." says James.

"And I am happy! Journeying to new regions, gaining new friends, finding new pokemon!" says ash.

"Very interesting indeed! You saw ho oh when starting your journey! If it can grant happiness then maybe it reacted to your thoughts of never wanting to end your adventures!" says James.

"That may be true but since I die near almost every legendary up to now that might have something to do with it! Heck if I know!" says ash.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm more tired the I am awake so thinking wise not to great but doable**

"I may look like a kid but I don't think like one!" says ash.

"Whatever! You can hang with us until this blows over." says James.

"And what? Look like a rocketeer? I'd die if I were!" says ash.

"You may have no other choice!" says James.

"I want a life where I am not bothered by your random urges toward Pikachu! Your random actions are a bore these days!" says ash.

"Ya...but you can never tell it's us! Which cracks me up!" says James.

"Says the girly boy!" says ash.

Finally at the tailor shop...

"Would you rather look like a girl or get a better outfit and hat?" wonders James.

"The last time you made me a girl it backfired!" says ash.

"That was indigo! We have better disguises now!" says James.

"Alright cross dressing girly boy, if fashion is your life then if you were to make me a girl...I'd hate to know what I'd end up as!" says ash.

"Well if we were in sinnoh, you'd have to be a 15 year old!" says James.

"I'm 10! How would I look like a 15 year old!?" says ash.

"James! I see your here with the twer...I mean ash!" says Jessie at the counter with hair in a ponytail, wearing glasses, a purple where the top of it was heart shaped with a blue strip, a dark blue jacket, purple socks, and black slip ons with dark blue bows.

"I'm not gonna wanna know what I will end up as!" says ash backing away.

"Calm down! We just got here! Choose the outfit that best fits you!" says James pushing ash toward the racks of clothing.

"Lay off guys! I can do it myself!" says ash.

"You want masters of desguises, we are them! Now, choose the outfit and we will do the rest before your not so friendly side shows up!" says James.

Ash thought carefully as he looked at the racks.

"I am so not gonna enjoy is!" thinks ash sighing.

Ash went toward the shirts and jackets, roaming up and down the aisles.

"Better yet! Hey James! I'm gonna choose pictures ok?" says ash.

"Uhh ok! Just make it quick!" says James.

Ash looked at the sewn hat pictures and picked one up that wasn't like your usual cap.

"It looks like it is part of a game?" ponders ash, "maybe it isnt!"

Ash picks up the drawing and stares at it a good 5 minutes.

"No symbol...just a cap! At least I think it is!" says ash setting it on the counter.

"Ehhhhhh what colors?" wonders Jessie.

"I usually had red and white so this time blue and white!" says ash.

Jessie writes it down and sticks the sticky note on the cut out like picture.

"As for outfit?" wonders Jessie.

"That's gonna be difficult!" says ash.

"They are due to come any minute so try to think wise!" says Jessie.

"As if I had a choice with you people around!" groans ash.

"You are fine as long as they aren't here! As annoying as it is, we do our best when customers are in a rush!" says Jessie trying to keep a straight face.

"Maybe the hat will give it away! It looks like your grunt pals' hats!" says ash.

"Whatever you want! This is meant for team rocket anyway!" says Jessie.

"Go with the hat! If the boss shows up then he will think your a new recruit." says Jessie.

"Alright! Black rocket hat it is! But I need a trainer outfit and I can't choose!" says ash.

"Then let me pick the disguises!" says Jessie.

"I dunno...you're the female!" says ash.

"James is the female! I know a good male disguise when I see it!" says Jessie.

"Alright then! I guess!" says ash.

Jessie walked to the racks and gathers three outfits and hats. 1 being like Ritchie's almost, 1 being a female outfit and the last was a cap with a pokeball logo on it, a shirt with a pokeball logo on it, pants that looked like they were split and sewn together, and put them in his backpack.

Ash groaned and grabbed at a grunt outfit.

"I guess I can pretend to be a grunt but this isn't cuz u caught me!" says Ash walking toward the dressing room.


	26. Chapter 26

**I couldn't think of much so this'll do**

While ash was in the dressing room...

Giovanni, evil ash, Tracey, Cassidy and Butch walk in.

"What can we do for you leader?" wonders Jessie.

Giovanni glared at her.

"Alright...well who are we giving clothes to today?" wonders Jessie.

"Something that says evil!" says evil ash.

"We can try! I can't make promises!" says Jessie.

"Do it before I make it so you two don't have a job!" says evil ash.

James cowers in the corner.

"You handle the leader and uhhh co leader while I help out the new grunt!" says James now having his hair in a ponytail wearing glasses, a purple dress shirt with blue tie, black jeans with yellow belt, and black dress shoes and sped toward the dressing room.

"Who's the new member?" wonders Giovanni.

"Some kid who wanted the life of crime I guess! I'm not entirely sure! All I know is he wanted new clothes and fast!" says Jessie.

"I'd like to see this new member!" smirks Giovanni.

"No...he is afraid of you! He likes doing what he wants but to be part of your crew he fears he might mess up! Hehe...ya...mess up to the point of never being near his idol!" says Jessie.

"Well...I can draw up something! I have time! I don't mind!" says Tracey.

"But you're the goody two shoes' buddy!" says evil ash.

"I like drawing whether it be for evil or good as long as it isn't to drastic!" says Tracey.

"Fine! It better not be pathetic!" says evil ash.

"I'll do my best!" says Tracey and leaned on a wall as he sat down.

"Is that pansy done in there with the new recruit?" wonders evil ash.

Jessie shrugs looking back.

"He wants to make sure he is ready for the new lifestyle! I think! I was never good at knowing what his style of life was before being part of the rocket team!" says Jessie.

"ENOUGH GIBBERISH! Orange island brat! Hurry so we can come up with a plan!" says Giovanni.

"You can't rush success!" says Tracey.

"True be it that, I still need a top notch plan to rid of ash and his friends!" says Giovanni.

"Ash and his friends? But ash is evil now so wouldn't it be like tricking them into a trap or whatever?" wonders Tracey finishing up.

"As easy as that is, who knows if it will work!" says Giovanni.

"I ain't one to judge but you suck at gathering pokemon!" says Tracey standing up.

"You done!" wonders evil ash.

"Yup! May as well be!" says Tracey looking at his drawing.

The drawing was same hat but dark blue and red, something like a race car driver jacket, same baggy pants but dark blue, same shoes, and dark red gloves.

"Whatya think? I know it's not much but you need to look kinda like the ash we know to confuse them!" says Tracey.

Evil ash grabs the drawing pad.

"It's not royalty but in this time period it could work!" says evil ash.

"See! Now get the clothes so we can be on our way!" says Tracey.

"I said it could! I never said it would!" says evil ash.

Evil ash found the clothes and cap and went into the dressing room, passing James and ash without looking their way into another stall. He tossed away his old clothes and put on the new ones and left the dressing room.

"Are you gonna pay?" wonders Tracey, "or get your original clothes?"

"No to my old lame clothes!" says evil ash.

"The team rocket leader gets it free!" says Jessie.

"But he's not...!" says Tracey.

Giovanni and evil ash glared at Tracey. Tracey sighs and walks toward the door.

"If anyone but team rocket members come in don't sell them anything!" says Giovanni. "Yes sir!" says Jessie.

Giovanni and the others were gone. Jessie sighs in relief.

"Coming up with a plan is gonna be hard especially if we feel awkward around the boss!" thinks Jessie.


	27. Chapter 27

**Daisy shows up and soon there's talk of what to do since team rockets Jessie n James are booted**

Daisy walks into the tailor shop to see ash with James and Jessie.

"Oh! Like I'm sorry! You look busy! Maybe I can come back!" says Daisy.

"No worries! We are just uhhhhh...a grunt walked in needing clothes! Sure we were surprised but hey! It's business!" says Jessie.

"A grunt that looks like ash...small world if team rocket is looking like sis n his friends! I will just get some dresses and leave!" says Daisy.

"The manager said that-"

"No worries! I will pay! I may love shopping but I'm no shop lifter!" says Daisy.

"Uh alright then...hurry before he finds out!" says Jessie.

"Is the manager in a bad mood or something? You guys seem on edge!" says Daisy.

"You have no idea!" says Jessie.

"Ahhhhh well! Here's the money!" says Daisy after grabbing 4 dresses she likes.

"Sure...thanks I guess!" says James taking it.

"You guys need some time off and live a little!" says Daisy leaving the tailor shop.

"Wow...Daisy thinks I'm part of team rocket! Either that or she just doesn't think to well on why I'm looking like a grunt!" says Ash.

"We only know stealing pokemon!" says Jessie.

"Which we suck at!" says James.

"Sadly...life sucks but..." says Jessie.

"Alright! What would you do if you've been banned from the only place you ever knew?" wonders Meowth.

"I'd talk it over with my pokemon and we would do something fun to keep our minds off it!" says ash.

"You have all the fun in the world while we were told to snatch pokemon!" says Jessie.

"Well you two are together all the time go be like a couple and have fun going out to eat or something!" says Ash.

"But..." says James.

"I don't have my pokemon on me so I can't do much anyway!" says ash.

"Us a couple?" wonders jessie.

"You may as well be one! Go out and gaze at the sunset! You don't need much to have fun!" says ash.

"So we can go to the beach? In other words the beach is the place to go!" says Jessie.

"Sure! If you really wanna!" smiles ash.


	28. Chapter 28

**I know it isn't much and it won't get any better with the king roaming around**

"If you sorry excuses for lovebirds need me I will be putting pins n needles in my eyes!" says ash grabbing some as he leaves the shop.

"I have bad feelings a lot and this is coming from me but what if his friends show up and ask him 'whatya doing here I saw you with team rocket stealing pokemon!' That be really bad!" worries James.

Jessie wacks James.

"As if I never noticed!" growls Jessie.

"Someone needs to stay with ash! In case he's questioned!" says Meowth.

"Someone who seems like he doesn't belong..." says Jessie.

They turn their heads toward James.

"M...me? But I'm needed here!" says James fidgetily.

"You may as well be a twerp with the way u act now!" says Jessie.

"Sadly...true!" sighs James.

"Get to Ash's house and pronto! He might be there now!" yells Jessie.

"Alright! Alright!" says James and hurries out to Ash's house.

Ash's house...

"Yay! My home! Now to wear an old outfit since I forgot my sinnoh outfit!" says ash, "or mix it up!"

Ash ran up to his room and got his kanto and hoenn outfit.

"I will have my kanto gloves, this time white under shirt, hoenn pants, hoenn jacket, and kanto shoes! May not go well but they'll have to do!" says ash switching the outfit.

"Ash...whatya doing?" wonders Ritchie showing up.

"Oh! Uhhh...figured I'd mix n match for the day...hehehe..." says ash turning around.

"You forgot your hat! Dont you want it on?" wonders Ritchie handing the hat to him.

"None! I need a break from wearing a hat! Too much hats and who knows what mom would do! Hehehehe...so what brings you to pallet?" wonders ash pushing the cap away.

"Just roaming around...nice place pallet is! I thought I saw team rocket come in here! You ok?" wonders Ritchie.

"You must've been seeing things! I'm the only one here!" says ash sliding the rocket outfit under his bed.

"Something wrong? You seem tense!" says Ritchie.

"It's been a long journey and let's just say...I was captured and they did something to me as I was in the midst of enjoying time with old friends in Altomare!" says ash taking two pins.

"Uhhhhhh...I'm not gonna wanna know!" says Ritchie.

"The ash you saw is the king...he looks like me cuz I was possessed by him once!" says ash.

"Two Ash's...wait so then...you cant go anywhere!" says Ritchie.

"Exactly! So if you don't mind! I wanna stick pins in my eyes!" says ash readying to do so. Ritchie got mad.

"Sparky! Thunder shock ash to his senses!" says Ritchie.

"Pi!" nods sparky and shocks ash having him fall on his bed.

"oh and blue looks better on you! Never choose red again!" says richie.

"SHUDDUP!" says ash.

"Sheesh next time I won't check up on you!" says richie leaving.

"I've just been stressed lately! I need to get back to Altomare and soon!" says Ash fidgetily.


	29. Chapter 29

**More chitchat**

"Are you trying to kill me!?" yells ash jumping off the bed.

"The ash I know isn't crazy or insane! So you tell me if you are trying to kill yourself!" says Ritchie.

"Injuring isn't killing!" says ash.

"I don't give a damn what you do! The stupidity in your thinking cap almost made you blind over your uhh king double ganger! Ash you would think of a plan to take out the enemy even if it means it doesn't work but grabbing pins and needles from your moms sewing kit!? Insanity takes people and never brings them back! Crazy people are not like you! You may do crazy things but they are intentional! Now give me those!" says Ritchie.

"1...those were from a tailor shop I happened to come across and 2...I'm not the ash you knew in the kanto league!" says ash.

"Ya! Ya! Let's leave and figure out what team rocket are up too!" says Ritchie.

"When I mean I'm not the ash you knew I mean sparky almost killed me!" says ash annoyed.

"You always get electrocuted by Pikachu! What's so different about you?" wonders Ritchie.

"I'd tell you but it's kinda between me n Latios!" says ash.

"Riiiiiiiight! You know Latios and Latias!" says Ritchie.

"Let's see now...yes a trainer had one during the sinnoh league but he wasn't it! There were a Latios and Latias at Altomare when It was during the johto league! At the end of the stay the Latios died cuz of poachers wanting a soul orb to well I guess take over Altomare! It has been a while so I don't recall much but boy did Latias like being around me which I never minded." says ash.

"Get to the point!" says Ritchie.

Ash thought best he could of the last of the trip.

"More or less Latios becomes a new Soul Dew and is placed as the new guardian of Altomare. Misty Brock and I had to leave Altomare, but Bianca or was it Latias in the guise...she didn't seem to talk so I guess it was Latias as Bianca...well she stops us before we leave and hands me a drawing of me and Pikachu, and gave me a kiss on the cheek before leaving." says ash.

"So this Latias may have or not kissed you as you were about to leave? That's just weird!" says Ritchie.

"Ya but it's true Latios became a soul dew to protect Altomare and Latias was alone ever since!" says ash.


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm running out of ideas...Here...something on the king aka dark ash I guess...**

"Just keep a calm mind and we can check out your dark side errrr...if the good and evil in you separate then your evil self will make you enemy #1!" says Ritchie.

"I should be fine!" says ash.

"Ya right! Think! If you are enemy #1 then your friends and who you were with during the orange league will never wanna see you again!" says Ritchie.

"Until he tries something...Crap! Damn...damn...damn...DAMN! Mom and my friends...they are on Altomare trying to figure out how to save me and if the king shows up then I'm dooooomed!" says ash falling to his knees.

"Take a chill pill bud! It be nice to spy without being seen!" says Ritchie.

"I can! As long as Latios doesn't mind!" says ash.

Ritchie and sparky stare cluelessly.

"A lot has happened since I've been back to Altomare so don't think of me as insane!" says ash.

"Sure...whatever you say!" says Ritchie.

King and team rocket...

"His friends know that he was being tortured right?" says dark ash.

Silence.

"Right!?" says dark ash.

"Yes!" say the grunts.

"So I'll go to Altomare to show his friends that I'm alright!" says dark ash.

"Well uhh sure...but your voice isn't like that of the good for nothing twer...I mean ash!" says Cassidy.

"That's where you fools and grunts come in! Look for the goody two shoes and make sure he is in a cell hidden from the public so when he's out he will have to go to jail instead of having me be put back in the round stone on the throne!" says dark ash.

Silence.

"You people are pathetic! Pathetic! Pathetic! PATHETIC!" says dark ash. Cassidy, Butch, and the grunts take off looking for ash.


	31. Chapter 31

**I was having fun creating new versions of ash on pokemon trainer creator...New outfit new ash I guess**

"Your one crazy kid!" says Ritchie.

"I'm not a kid! Everyone thinks I am but I'm not! I just look like one!" says ash pissed.

"Any more we should know before we leave the freak?" says Ritchie crossing his arms.

"Well...that's a long story! Like I keep telling you I got to be in Altomare again!" says ash.

"I get that much!" says Ritchie.

"So one night while I was asleep I had a dream!" says ash.

"We going Martin Luther king jr now?" wonders Ritchie sarcastically.

"I saw Latios in my dream and somehow his soul dew came into me and well that makes me the new Latios and if you think about it...I'm a doomed soul!" says ash.

"Prove it!" says Ritchie.

"I rather not! It'd cause attention! As much of a drag as it has been I'd love to have a way to destroy the king!" says ash curling up on the bed.

"Pi pika! Pikachu! Pi!" says sparky.

"Hey! It's been slow ok! It's not like I can read minds! I just can use sight share!" says ash.

"What did he just say?" wonders Ritchie.

"I'm a good for nothing who is worthless and should just go live in a hole. Your better off there then saving friends! Lamo!" says ash.

"You really said that?" wonders Ritchie looking down. "Pi!" says sparky.

James comes running into Ash's room after wig shopping.

"We forgot the wigs and shoes!" says James huffing and puffing.

Ritchie stares at James.

"Ash...here's a wig! Hopefully it covers your hair!" says James handing him a wig as he set the shoe box down.

"Uhhhhh sure!" says ash taking the wig.

"It's the best I can get!" says James.

"Alright! Wait for me out in the hall!" says ash.

James grabs Ritchie's hand and drags him out the door. Ash looks at the wig.

"I hope it does!" thinks ash.

Ash took out a random outfit Jessie had put in his back pack.

"Can't say these match but at least it creates an outfit that can work in time!" thinks ash.

Ash puts on the jacket over his white shirt and zips it up.

"Is this dark pink or dark red with green? James will tell me when I'm done!" thinks ash putting light blue pants and gloves(dark blue with light blue wristbands) on.

"Mix n match is what I planned but I guess this makes a better outfit then my old clothes." says ash.

Latios appears.

"Earth to ash! You have destruction coming to your friends this is no time for new outfits!" says Latios.

"Well! Sorry! I need a new look cuz of my evil half the king!" says ash putting his shoes on that were dark blue, yellow, and dark red.

"Fine! Whatever but I'm not enjoying your evil side!" says Latios and disappears.

"Ya! Ya! We will figure out something!" mumbles ash.

Ash put on the wig that was shoulder length brown hair with bangs that parted where his bangs were.

"I guess it covers my hair! It doesn't look that bad either!" says ash peering at his mirror.

Ash finally got a beanie hat on that was light blue with dark blue trim.

"Now for my cheeks...if I wanna look normal id say moms compact would do." says ash.

Ash headed to Delia's room and got the compact mirror with blush that matched skin color.

"I can't shapeshift yet so disguise that I can shape shift into later would be great!" says ash putting the blush on his cheeks.

He walked out of the house and shut the door.

"Think I can pass it off?" wonders ash.

"You look like you can pass it off!" says James.

"Take the wig off!" says Ritchie.

"No!" says ash.

Ritchie grabs his hair.

"I said take the wig off!" says Ritchie pulling on it.

"Ow! You insane!" says ash.

"What is this? You glue it to your head?" wonders Ritchie.

"No...as lame as the options were...this is my new look! Different hairstyle and all!" says ash.

"Creepy!" says Ritchie.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ash is back on Altomare**

Finally at Altomare with disguised ash, Ritchie, and designer James...

"Did evil ash appear yet?" wonders James.

"Dunno!" says ash.

"We better find your mom and friends and fast!" says James.

"They aren't gonna believe that you are good!" says ash.

"You need a new name!" says Ritchie.

"You come up with any?" wonders James.

"I think it should be Ashton!" says Ritchie.

"No! That will give it away!" says ash.

"Then it should be Richard!" says James.

"No!" says ash.

"Hmmmm...how about Tim?" wonders Ritchie.

"That's a possibility but not likely!" says ash.

"We better think fast! Here comes Brock and twins!" says Ritchie.

"Tim? Jim? Jimmy? Jordyn? Zane? Luke!" says James.

"No to all!" says ash.

"Ok then Jameson? That's a good name! Right?" says ritchie.

"Jameson sounds good! But I don't have a last name!" says ash.

Brock and twins got to the pier.

"JAMESON IT IS!" yells James happily.

Brock and the twins stare. Latias's eyes light up.

"Ignore us! He was making us guess his name! Hehehee!" says James hesitantly.

Latias tugs on Bianca's shirt wanting to go near the new arrivals.

"Latias better not realize it's me!" thinks Jameson(ash).

Latias lets go of Bianca since she never budged and ran toward the end of the dock to the three boys and grabbed onto Jameson(ash).

"She does know! Of course she'd know! Latios was her brother! This will be bad when my evil half shows himself!" thinks Jameson(ash).

Latias looks into Jameson's(ash's) eyes and kisses him.

Brock and Bianca's jaws drop thinking "Uhhhh Latias likes ash! That isn't ash!"

Bianca snapped out of it a couple minutes later and looked at Brock.

"Latios isn't much of a disguise type but it could be possible...maybe it isn't...but this is...my brain can't comprehend anything." says Bianca.

"I'm surprised Latias even acts like she knows him as if he were Latios like ash became!" says Brock.

"Uhhhh...you can let go now!" says Jameson(ash) moving backward awkwardly falling backward into the ocean.

Latias dives down and as she looked around, sight share was activated without Ash's knowing letting her see him under water as himself and Jameson until he reverted back to Jameson. Then it switched to evil ash who was on his way to the island with a man and two team rocket members. Suddenly sight share was cut off. Latias started getting worried as she swam down till she saw Jameson(ash) and grabbed his arm.

Once on the shore...

Latias put two fingers on the chest area, Pushing straight down about an inch and a half - or about a third of the thickness of the chest - and then let the chest all the way back up, Doing that 30 times, about twice per second. Jameson(ash) started hacking and gagging up water.

"Awkward randomness came to a new low!" says Jameson(ash).

Latias happily put her arms around Jameson ash). Jameson(ash) was stunned but smiled anyway and put his arms around her. Brock was annoyed by this and walked up to Latias and Jameson(ash).

"Latias! You like ash! Ash agreed to be with you! So why be with this guy as if love at first sight like when ash was around!?" says Brock.

"LAY OFF!" yells Jameson(ash).

"Well I never! Until girls are around but still! It's not like you Latias!" says Brock yanking her away.

Latias saddened staring at Jameson(ash).

"Now! Give me a reason why you wanna be around the boy!" says Brock.

Latias pointed at the sea then at Jameson(ash). Jameson(ash) walked up to them.

"I'm not sure why this is going on but I fear the worst is upon us!" says Jameson(ash).

Latias latched onto Jameson(ash) teary eyed.

"Alright! You can be around him but only cuz you made him drown trying to get closer to him. Unlike girls to me!" says Brock unamused.

Brock drags himself away huffing and sighing. Bianca followed him. Latias turned back to Jameson(ash) and glomped him lovingly.

"You can't fool me! Not by a long shot! Latios...ash...you are him." says Latias.

"How? I don't recall using sight share!" says Jameson(ash).

"You did! While you were in the water then I saw another ash as if he wanted to destroy something!" says Latias.

"Don't worry Latias! He only wants me gone from this world so he can rule the world or whatever it is he planned!" says Jameson(ash).

"Oh ash..." says Latias clinging to him as tears streamed down her cheeks.


	33. Chapter 33

**All that came to mind!**

 **Latias knows he's Latios cuz Latios is her brother and Pikachu knew ash long enough to know its him regardless of what he looks like**

Latios appears saying "your welcome! It's hard trying to do any thing with your dark self nearing!"

"It's king! He's a evil psycho king!" says Jameson(ash).

"Whatever!" says Latios.

"Alright you two! Let's head to the secret garden!" says Latias.

"I understand pokemon! Only ash can! I mean my usual self can! If Pikachu comes toward me and realizes it's me! It won't end well!" says Jameson(ash).

"Well no one can tell what he's saying!" says Latias trying to keep calm.

"1...I can tell what he's saying...what my pokemon will or could say...so I'd be screwed over!" says Jameson(ash).

"That and they can catch you if they feel up to it!" sighs Latias.

"did I get your name? Probably not!" says Jameson(ash).

"no you didn't but I was gonna tell you!" says Latias.

"Then what is it?" wonders Jameson(ash).

"First...If anyone asks...you knew pokespeech since you started meeting pokemon!" says Latias.

"R...right! Right!" nods Jameson(ash).

"Stop fidgeting!" says Latias.

"N...now that I think about it...it was to awkward back at kanto! My mind was going crazy! And Jessie...James...and Meowth didn't help much!" says Jameson(ash).

Latias nods her head remembering them capturing him.

"Before I start spazzing out...how different do I look?" wonders Jameson(ash).

"Well you are a different person in looks..." says Latias.

"So yes or no to z marks?" wonders Jameson(ash).

Latias smiles brightly.

"No z marks! You look like a normal person!" says Latias.

Jameson(ash) sighs with relief.

"This is only one disguise errrr shape shift form! You may need more in the future!" says Latios.

"I'll keep that in mind!" says Jameson(ash).

"Oh and my name is Layla!" smiles Latias.

They run over to the secret garden.

once there...

They spot the worried pokemon and friends. Well all but Brock who didnt like the fact of Jameson(ash) being around. Brock spots zane(ash) and tackles him. Misty gets annoyed at this as she heard what was going on and ran over just of flip Brock having him flip fly toward a tree.

"Brock never thinks logically! So...Latias who's your friend?" wonders Misty.

Everyone stare but Brock who was unconscious from hitting the tree. Latias points to Misty then to Jameson(ash).

"Hmmmm? You want us to be a couple?" wonders Misty confused.

Latias shakes her head.

"Wait...he's a friend like I am of Ash's! Ok! You have a new friend!" says Misty.

Latias nods. Everyone runs up, even the pokemon.

"Ahhh great!" thinks Jameson(ash).

Pikachu looks at Jameson(ash) and jumps into his arms happily.

"Awwwww my sons Pikachu likes you!" says Delia.

"If only you guys knew!" says Jameson(ash) under his breath, getting up.

"If I didn't know better ash taught himself shapeshifting!" says gary.

"Uh ummm...don't get this the wrong way but someone is back! And I'm pretty sure some of you already know who it is!" says Jameson(ash) staring at may.

May was confused.

"You will find out soon enough." sighs Jameson(ash).

"Pika! Pikachu!(at last your back to us! Never scare me again ash!)" chants Pikachu.

"I know buddy! You can tell it's me even without me looking like myself!" whispers Jameson(ash) hugging him.

"Pikachu! Pi! Pika! (with how much you cross dress it's getting easier to tell!)" chants Pikachu.

"Even so...I look nothing like myself!" whispers Jameson(ash).


	34. Chapter 34

**Misty...your making things even awkwarder**

Pikachu jumps into mistys arms.

"Pika...Pikachu...(if we realized sooner you wouldn't be in this mess!)" saddens Pikachu.

"Ya..." says Jameson(ash) sighing.

"What?" wonders Misty confused.

"Oh uhh...Pikachu looks down...I can hang out with him!" says Jameson(ash).

"It is odd how he has taken a liking to you the moment he laid eyes on you!" says Misty.

"That is odd...maybe I have the same vibe as umm...ash!" shrugs Jameson(ash).

"Maybe my suspicions are wrong but would ash beable to shapeshift?" thinks gary staring at Latias and Jameson(ash).

Latias smiles brightly twirling Jameson(ash).

"You can let go now Latias!" says Jameson(ash).

"How do u know that it's Latias?" wonders Misty staring at them.

"Well...I uhhhh...was hoping to go see the pond but she started spinning me!" says Jameson ash) dizzily.

"No! Not what she's doing!" says Misty grabbing him.

"You probably were hilusinating! I think I hear things! I tend to answer back!" says Jameson(ash).

"Don't go clueless on me!" says Misty getting in his face.

"Depending on if it's my inner voice! its always playing tricks on me!" says Jameson(ash) pondering what he told Misty.

"You said Latias! How would you know it was Latias if you just met!" says Misty.

"Brock said her name! That's how I...know...it!" says Jameson(ash).

"I get Brock likes girls but I can't figure out why he keeps at you over Latias if she's your friend!" says Misty, "Unless since Latias and ash are together due to circumstances I guess he doesn't want ash hurt like Brock always is!"

"Hehehe...ya! Uhhhh...right!" says Jameson(ash) moving out of the way walking toward the pond.

"Fidgety much!" says Misty calling to him.

Latias followed Jameson(ash), soon grabbing zanes(ash) arm. Misty was confused at why Latias nodded to him as a friend but act like they are lovers.

"Latias can change forms whenever she wants even if it's basically Bianca. Latios...can't say he ever wanted to shape shift even if he was able too! Ash became Latios recently...but he wouldn't beable to shape shift right? He'd be in his body...he'd still look like himself despite being a pokemon!" thinks Misty.

Misty watches Latias and Jameson(ash) splashing each other.

"Could he have shape shifted? Would it be possible?" wonders Misty.

Misty ran up to the pond grabbing Jameson(ash) arm. "Jameson...don't get the wrong idea but..." says Misty.

Jameson(ash) turned his head.

"Whatever it is...can Latias and i be alone for now?" wonders Jameson(ash).

"First tell me this!" says Misty pulling him closer.

"Ehhhhh...let go of me! This is getting so very awkward!" says Jameson(ash) trying to pull away.

"No! Latias and Latios are shape shifting pokemon like ditto! Latios was never the one to like shape shifting right? Right!? Ash became a Latios without a second thought! I know he's a Latios but ash would never wanna shape shift! He'd stand up to all odds and proclaim to the world...I'm a pokemon now! Whatever outcome coming to me positive or negative, I WILL NEVER BACK DOWN TO WHAT COMES MY WAY!" says Misty.

"Misty..." says Jameson(ash) under his breath.

"Misty I know you want ash around as much as the others but you're scaring him!" says Gary.

Misty backed away.

"I'll kill ash if he ever betrays our trust! Ash wouldn't shape shift...he'd stare the enemy in the face and do what he could despite the odds...Latios never shape shifts...NEVER! ASH KETCHUM! IF YOU SHAPE SHIFTED...you coulda talked it over with us and the reasoning..." says Misty walking over to the group of friends n mother.

Jameson(ash) stared at Misty as she walked away.

"You don't know what happened after sight share was activated at team rocket hq!" thinks Jameson(ash) shaky eyed, "There was no other option. If I was caught I...I wouldn't be able to be with you guys..."


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm iffy on dark Ash's remarks but he is Ash's opposite**

"Misty I think your brain went insane! You've known ash long enough to know that some how some way he'd be with us no matter what he looks like!" says Gary.

"In other words he is ash!" says Misty pointing to Jameson(ash).

"Ash isn't a whiney worrier!" says Gary waving his hand unamused.

"Well he knows that when danger comes he does what he can for others!" says Misty.

"What has the boy done since being around us?" says Gary annoyed.

"No...thing. Nothing at all!" says Misty.

"Exactly!" says Gary.

Misty looked away gloomily.

"All you did was get in the poor boys face! Ash will be by latias's side no matter...what." says Gary.

"Yup! It is weird for Latias to be lovey dovey toward the boy unless he was ash!" says Misty.

Gary groans looking toward Jameson(ash) and Latias who seemed to be talking, well Jameson(ash) was and apperently understood her.

"I'm gonna see what's so great about him! Don't say anything that will make him wanna leave!" says Gary.

"Ya...sure...I guess!" says Misty.

Misty was out of view as Gary walked over. Gary pushed Latias out of the way and punched Jameson(ash).

"Hey so called friend! Stop being all lovey dovey! If you are ash who disguised himself or rather shape shifted then Latias...I know you want ash but you can't go being all lovey dovey over a guy who hangs around team rocket!" says Gary.

"Mind your own business! Do you think I enjoy what happened to me!" says Jameson(ash).

"What was that?" wonders Gary half smirking, walking toward the fallen boy.

"Ehhhhh...did I say that..." says Jameson(ash).

Gary picks Jameson(ash) up by the collar.

"What do you mean!? You sound as if you being ash had to become this!" says Gary, "and if my suspicions are correct then you have shape shifted!"

Before Jameson(ash) could answer dark ash otherwise known as the king showed up with James and Ritchie tied up with Cassidy and Butch behind them.

"Hey may! Your outfits are...well just cuz they are flashy n girly doesn't mean you prance around saying shopping is the best part of the day! Look at all the clothes! Oooooo I want that one! This one! And definitely those!" says dark ash smirking after acting like may.

"HEY!" yell Dawn n may.

"Dawn you always whine about your looks! If you're out in a forest most of the time ya can't get lovelier with mud and pokemon being at you!" says dark ash acting all pouty faced then grinned evilly.

"Men are such douches!" says Dawn even more annoyed.

"Misty...can't say much for you-"

Dark ash was cut off by Jameson(ash) slamming his fist into his cheek.

"They are my friends ya ass of a king!" says Jameson(ash) pissed off.

"Well...well...well...the only duped group that know of me are prissy loves to shop may, Brock the womanizer, max the underling, Brandon from the frontier pyramid, and my so called goody two shoes wannabe!" says dark ash.

"Don't say that!" yells Jameson(ash) angrily.

"With the way your acting...they will think your ash the heroic dumb ass!" says dark ash.

Jameson(ash) turned around and looked at the staring faces even Brock's. Apperently he woke up the moment dark ash showed up.


	36. Chapter 36

**Altomare not thinking as well as I did when starting to write this story**

 **I'm random as ever! And can't believe half of what I write sometimes half the time**

"I've been having the worst couple weeks that were brought upon me so being here looking at your face...I can't believe you just said all that! It's their business whether or not their opinion is bland!" says Jameson(ash).

Everyone glares though Mistys glare was the deadliest.

"Ya! Ya! I'm not here for fights with the goody goody gang! Well at least for now!" says dark ash.

Jameson(ash) turned his head back toward dark ash.

"Friends of Latias are friends of mine!" says Jameson(ash).

"Your no actor! Stop chanting retarded things Ash ketchum! I know you are here cuz of Latios!" says dark ash.

"Knew it!" says Misty walking up to Jameson(ash).

"Isn't it a little soon to jump to conclusions? I'd be damned if I...oh forget it!" says Jameson(ash).

The others were baffled.

"If I were ash I'd be in jail for whatever it is youre scheming!" says Jameson(ash).

"Alright! If you're not ash ketchum then how do you know I'm the king?" says dark ash.

"I can't say it's the outfit...must be the attitude! Definitely attitude and the way you talk! It doesn't sound like him!" says Jameson(ash).

"Hey designer wuss! Is the nuisance Latios?" wonders dark ash.

Silence.

"WELL!?" says dark ash.

"Uhhh I uhhhh...I did come with him! As for why...part of me wonders..." says James.

"That isn't what I asked you lame brain!" says dark ash.

James gulps fidgetily. Jameson(ash) stares at James.

"Well you see...how can I put it..." says james.

"We don't have all day!" says dark ash.

James lowers his head.

"Ritchie found him...they were at a house in pallet and somewhere along the way I ran into them! I figured it could be trouble for you so I came with them! Then I realized I'm free from team rocket...I can help them!" says James.

"What about Latios!?" wonders dark ash grabbing his collar glaring down at him.

"Meep...alright...this is all I know..." says James saddened.

"Spit it out!" says dark ash.

"Jameson..." says James.

"Yes?" says dark ash smirking.

"Jameson wouldn't know because...because Latios would be here! Maybe even in two versions! He'd know who he is the Conscience...of your other half! The good natured do anything for other despite the odds ash!" smiles James teary eyed.

"Pathetic as you are that isn't a bad idea!" says dark ash.

"Everyone go!" says Jameson(ash).

"But...you will be hurt!" says Misty.

"EVERYONE JUST GO! If anyone is near this guy suffer will be all you ever feel and see!" says Jameson(ash).

"No! Friends stick together!" says Misty.

"GO BEFORE YOU GET HURT!" yells Jameson(ash).

"If we are gone then who will back you up!? It wouldn't be right!" says Misty.

Latias grabbed Mistys arm. Misty jumped surprised then looked back at her.

"L...Latias!?" says Misty.

Latias shook her head and led everyone out of the secret garden except Jameson(ash) who wanted to knock dark ash out of the picture.

"Alright ash cross dressing ketchum! Turn yourself into Latios!" says dark ash glaring at him.

"The names Jameson! Jameson ketchum! I'm like ash but I'm not goody goody tend to people in need type! I'm the do what it takes to destroy the enemy at all costs!" says Jameson(ash).

"Right! If that's so crossdresser then where's your pokemon? Cuz you can't have Ash's!" says dark ash.

"You don't have any either!" says Jameson(ash).

"Well I am the king whatya expect!" says dark ash.

"All my pokemon had to stay home!" says Jameson(ash).

"Ash is an only child! You can't be his brother!" says dark ash.

"I'm more like half brother...possible cousin...IT DOESNT MATTER RIGHT NOW!" says Jameson(ash).

Dark ash uses his powers to levitate Jameson(ash) and launched him into a tree.

"Ash is a weakling who depends on others to help him!" says dark ash walking up to him.

"Ash is a reliable trainer! I dunno what life you lived but if it made you corrupt enough to wanna kill ash then make yourself not look like him! It will make you wanna kill yourself!" says Jameson(ash) getting up.

Dark ash frowned and put his hand around the distant ketchum relative's neck.(or so it may as well seem that way). Jameson(ash) stared waiting for the next blow to come. Dark ash was clenching Jameson's(Ash's) neck forming a claw(like cat) slowly. Jameson(ash) was confused by this till he realized he was starting to choke.

"if your aura wasn't drained in hoenn I'd have more fun torturing you and your friends you low life wannabe trainer!" says dark ash grimly picking Jameson(ash) off the ground.


	37. Chapter 37

**Sadly I'm running out of ideas**

Latios appeared grabbing Jameson(ash) motioning for dark ash to stop. Dark ash got annoyed and launched Jameson(ash) into the pond.

"Latios you are never to show yourself unless I say so!" says dark ash annoyed walking away.

"You may be ash but at least he is better then you in all ways!" says Latios.

Dark ash stops as he got to the entrance.

"Latios is he your other host? You sound like you don't want him tortured!" says dark ash.

"I can't call you a host! You are not the one I trusted my orb too!" says Latios glaring at him.

"You want me to revive you?" wonders dark ash.

"I like being this way!" says Latios.

"This fight is getting boring! I shoulda stayed in kanto or went to the other ventured regions!" says dark ash, "I'll be back for him!"

"Ash has had it for a couple months you barely had it!" says Latios.

"Have I!? If I am ash and he got the orb then I have it too! Why else would I hear your annoying senseless bickering!?" says dark ash.

"Ash will get rid of you lame tactics or not! He's barely had any sleep cuz of you! With you running around doing who knows what...ash will never wanna sleep again!" says Latios.

"I saw tiredness in zanes eyes! Then again he did just get here!" says dark ash.

"I'm not going with you! I'd rather ash!" says Latios.

"You can only be around if one of us is around!" says dark ash.

"You don't rule over me!" says Latios.

"Alright then! Have a pathetically miserable life!" says dark ash and leaves the secret garden.

Latias, always worrying ran in as dark ash was leaving.

"Pathetic...lame...it's just a sad...sad fate!" laughs dark ash and flies away as latios(dark blue).

"Ash!" says Latias running toward the pond.

"Layla!" says Jameson(ash).

Latias grabs Jameson's(ash's) hand and pulls him out of the pond.

"It's safe to say...things are just never going your way anymore." says Latias.

"What gave that away?" says Jameson(ash) annoyed.

Latias waves her hands feeling awkward.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way!" says Latias.

"Ya...well...after the dunces of team rocket snatched me...it went down hill...so very down hill!" says Jameson(ash).

"Last time you were here you never gave up regardless of what happened or tried to happen!" says Latias.

"There was no double ganger last time!" laughs Jameson(ash).

"And no desguises!" says Latias.

"Ya...well id kinda look silly with my mix n matched clothing!" says Jameson(ash) getting up.


	38. Chapter 38

**Feeling awkward...yes very much can't even think straight without the thought of evil ash aka king coming to mind**

"Go tell Bianca to tell everyone except James and Ritchie...possibly Brock and Dawn unless they wanna...that they need to head to their homes!" says Jameson(ash).

"No! Your friends will deny it!" says Latias.

"I can't live a lie that ash is Jameson meaning me!" says Jameson(ash).

"Well...ya..." says Latias.

"So if you could...tell them!" says Jameson(ash).

"A...alright!" says Latias fidgetily and takes off to where the secret garden can be entered.

Jameson(ash) sighs.

"Well at least the king isn't in me this time! I'd be damned if that happened! Even so...I'm screwed either way!" thinks Jameson(ash).

"Can't we get untied!?" says James.

"Uhhh...sorry...just thinking over what possibilities there would be to get the king back!" says Jameson(ash) walking over to the boys.

"If sir Aaron's lucario were still here he'd never believe there could be two Ash's! But he'd know good from evil despite us being the same person...couldnt he?" wonders Jameson(ash).

"HELLO! Earth to zane!" says James annoyed.

"Then again if I were to look like sir Aaron I'd actually beable to feel better then be a different trainer!" thinks Jameson(ash).

"Jameson!" yells James angered.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" yells Jameson(ash) grabbing the tied rope James was wrapped in.

Ritchie backed away.

"Ummm...not that I'm caring but...maybe something that isn't like a trainer should be better for you!" says Ritchie.

"I know! I'd be sir Aaron again if possible but may and Brock already know that I as in ash was already him in a medieval contest at some point in hoenn." says Jameson(ash) undoing the tied rope.

"You still have more outfits Jessie picked out right?" wonders James.

"I doubt she handed me anything princely or knightly!" says Jameson(ash).

James ran over to Ash's bag and pulled out a blue wig that kinda looked like Jimmy's off chronicles, a jacket like Ash's from kanto into johto but was red and white with a gray trim and collar, a gray and dark red shirt, red with black and gray wristband gloves, light gray cargo pants, and red and gray shoes.

"Nope! But at least there are wigs in here!" says James.

Jameson(ash) sighs.

"I gotta think straight more otherwise I won't be what got me this far!" says Jameson(ash) turning his head toward the outfit.

"Get changed! We will just say Jameson went into the forest!" says James.

"What...what of the new me?" wonders Jameson(ash) annoyed.

"We will say 'the boy just found his way here on accident and hid until no one was around!' Ok?" says James.

"I guess that could work!" says Jameson(ash) picking up the outfit.

"I'll untie Ritchie while you get dressed in the forest part of the garden!" says James.

"I'd say no if I wasn't drenched!" grumbles Jameson(ash) walking away.

So while James untied Ritchie Latias and Bianca ran back in.

"Oh? Jameson untied you? Where is he?" wonders Bianca.

"He went into the forest area where the bunch of trees are! Dunno why though! He never really said!" says James.

"Right...who are you again?" wonders Bianca.

"Oh uhhh...just a designer looking for more ideas and happened upon zane and Ritchie! If I didn't say it before then I apologize!" says James.

The ropes binding Ritchie came undone and Ritchie walked over to the twins.

"I can't say much for him though...he must be feeling pathetic right now! I know I would if I was panicking and trying to keep bad guys away! Seeing evil ash...when ash is good willed and would do anything and go out of his way for others is shocking." says Ritchie.

"Are you two hiding something? You two are fidgety!" says Bianca. "I'm fidgety due to psychotic ash!" says Ritchie, "As for him...must not do well in awkward situations!"

Soon a boy came out of the trees toward the group.

"Who are you? How'd you find this place?" wonders Bianca.

"Errrrr...dunno! I just-" says the boy.

"The boy just found his way here on accident and hid until no one was around! Which we are still here!" says James.

"What's up with the hair and what kind of trainer are you!" says Bianca.

"Shut up! It's just the way it is! As for what kind...well I'm not much of a trainer...I feel awkward a lot and noticing an evil version of that ash kid that get everyone pumped up...I was to creeped out to show myself! Hehe...awkward." says the boy.

"O...k then! Tell zane everyone left! Yes even Brock and Dawn! Even though ash was on a journey with them!" says Bianca.

"THEY WOULD DISS THEIR FRIEND!?" says the boy shocked.

"No! Ash and his friends are one in the same they'd do anything for eachother even if they are not the best of friends at times!" says Bianca.

"Sorry...that just shocked me! I'm ummmm...just call me Damion!" says Damion(ash).

"That sounds like an awesome name..." says Bianca.

"Really...well that's my name! Don't let it bum you out!" says Damion(ash) walking over to the boys.

"Ash! What was that all about? Why Damion when it's basically a name of someone who's out to get people!" whispers Ritchie annoyed.

"Well sorry!" sarcasts ash whispering.

"Couldn't you have chosen a better name like Drake or Aaron?" whispers Ritchie.

"It's all that came to mind! I had to answer with something!" whispers Damion(ash).

Bianca stared confused.

"Hehehehe...he was filling me in on what's been happening! As for Jameson...didn't see him when I came out!" says Damion(ash).

"Well look at the time! Is it late already!" says James.

Damion(ash) glared at James pissed off.


	39. Chapter 39

**Sigh...I got nothing to say**

"What? We need a place to stay!" says James.

"You two need to shut up! I'd pop you in the mouth if anything goes wrong!" thinks Damion(ash).

James looked at Damion(ash) terrified.

"I guess I will put the pokemon back in their pokeballs!" sighs Damion(ash) gathering them up.

Damion(ash) tossed the pokeballs in the air and in went the pokemon but glalie and Pikachu.

"We are officially doomed! If I was ash I'd take him on with aura or something not look like a pathetic nobody!" grumbles Damion(ash).

"What?" wonders Bianca.

"Errrr...nothing! I was talking to myself!" says Damion(ash) backing away.

"Sounds like your hiding something mister awkward!" says Bianca getting in his face.

"I really don't do well with awkward situations!" says Damion(ash) leaning back soon falling.

"Latias and Latios can morph so I hope you aren't pulling something!" says Bianca.

"If I told you my reasons...it wouldn't go so well!" says Damion(ash).

"Riiiight! 'Damion'" says Bianca.

"Don't yell...or tell anyone!" says Damion(ash).

"Latios may not be much of a morpher but...with the king out and about...I needed disguises sorta speak!" says Damion(ash).

"So you were ash? This whole time!" says Bianca.

"I just wanted a new outfit I didn't want a new life style!" says Damion(ash).

"Prove it!" says Bianca.

Damion(ash) sighs and gets up.

"I'm gonna kill James afterward for this!" grumbles Damion(ash).

Damion(ash) turns back to ash the one and only ash ketchum.

"What's up with your outfit?" laughs Bianca.

"I was panicking! I just grabbed and put on!" says ash.

"Ok! Ok! This is gonna suck so bad when your lil disguise treatment dies out!" says Bianca trying not to laugh.

"Screw me!" says ash annoyed, "I don't mind being a pokemon! We can have fun any time but not like this!" and storms off.

"ASH!" yells Bianca running after him only to see him gone.

"You two are so dead when the king or whoever dark ash calls himself is gone!" says Bianca looking back pissed.

"Hey! I learned of it when I went to see ash! I have nothing to do with this!" says Ritchie.

"You saw Jameson right?" says James looking at him.

"Not like I had a choice!" says Ritchie.

"I just practiced anyway! You never know what the police would do!" says Ash climbing to Layla's sleeping spot.

"Well I better take Ritchie back to kanto! Don't get into any trouble!" says James.

"I'm already stuck your pokemon till you release me!" says ash angrily.

"Just stick to 3 human lifestyles for now! And no matter what don't go pokemon when you leave the secret garden!" says James.

"I shouldn't even be bothering with being your pokemon! I'd make you pay if it wasn't for my counterpart roaming around MAKING SURE I GET CAUGHT!" says Ash pissed.

James and Ritchie sweat dropped.

"Damn them all! I should be focusing on getting to the league but inspite of all the chaos that ensued I could be fine living with Latios with no worries or dangers! Sure id like Misty to be mine too but she has a duty to her gym!" grumbles ash.


	40. Chapter 40

**0_0" couldn't come up with anything for ash so I copied luffys attire**

For months ash was in hiding and by the 4th month in hiding at the secret garden ash took on a look like Luffy's on one piece except he was against wearing a straw hat. Ash has black hair like Luffy's, black eyes(ashs eyes are brown just hard to tell kanto-sinnoh), a blue vest with white buttons and trimming, jean blue shorts with sky blue trim at the bottom, dark blue wristbands, and dark red flip flops. Latias even changed her human form to look like her pokemon form. Latias had golden eyes, long red hair that parted to the side, in her hair a sky blue headband with a pink bow, wore a waterdrop necklace around her neck, the same shirt as Katerina but was dark pink with the design being red, a long dark red skirt, short grey socks, and pink slip ons with blue bows. Latios who was chatting with them took on a human form like his pokemon form. Latios had shoulder length blue hair with a dark blue and sky blue beanie, red eyes, wore a flame necklace, a hoodie that was dark blue grayish blue with red trim, gloves like ash's but were darkish blue and red, darkish blue pants, and blue white and red sneakers.

"Jessie should've grabbed at better clothes! I cant say much for the attire since I wear blue most of the time but i saw a straw hat instead of cap! Im not wearing a straw hat! That's not my image!" says ash.

Latias shrugged.

"Itd look good on you despite you possibly looking like a farm boy or pirate!" says Latias.

"Well you need to choose better colors for clothes selections." says ash crossing his arms.

"All that matters is we think up a name before-"

Bianca walked up to the lovebirds.

"Im guessing this is a new form given that you have some clothes to help you with shape shifting." smiles Bianca.

"I wasn't given a choice! It was with the clothes that were left over!" says ash.

"Wait..."

"BIANCA!?" yell ash and latias together.

Bianca sits by Latias.

"If you need a name then I might know one!" smiles Bianca.

"If it isn't as lame as James coming up with names...it better be a good one!" says ash looking away annoyed.

"I have thought of one name! If you prefer it!" says Bianca.

Ash looked back at Bianca still scoffing.

"How about...Tom Sawyer like from the book!" says Bianca.

"How about no simple names." says Ash standing up.

"Then how about Tom "Weevil Biscuit" Shiver or Sammy "Ivory Bones" Docherty?" wonders Bianca.

"Who and who?" wonders Ash.

"You know like pirate names!" says Bianca.

"Ya...no! Try again!" says Ash walking away.

"Wha...HEY! GET BACK HERE! I can try one more time!" says Bianca.

Ash sighs turning around.

"Fine! Whatya got for me?" wonders Ash.

"Ummmmm...Desmond? Hester? Ehhh...Curt? Devyn? Alexander? Dustin? Oh boy...uhhhh...Vic? Junior? Ro-"

"No more names Bianca!" says Ash.

...bbie?" wonders Bianca.

"I guess Junior will do!" huffs Ash.

"Awesome! You guys wanna come over for dinner? Must get lonely being bored and all!" says Bianca.

Ash glared at Bianca putting on the straw hat with a strap that had white and red going diagonal.

"Ya don't have to rub it in my face!" says Ash.

Bianca stared at the mostly agitated and annoyed trainer turned pokemon.

"It hasn't been that bad right? We can talk it over dinner!" says Bianca flicking Junior(ash).

"Well since it is food...I guess we can go! Dark ash hasn't been around much since I was Jameson!" says Junior(ash).

"That's the spirit!" says Bianca.

Latios disappeared as Ash and Latias followed Bianca to the hut where Lorenzo was in the kitchen.


	41. Chapter 41

**Luffy actually wears a blue version of his red vest!? But I'm only on ep 168! I literally copied off the anime then...yay...**

"Why am I named Junior again?" wonders Junior(ash).

"You're the one who chose it!" says Bianca.

"You're the one who kept offering names so I chose a random one!" says Junior(ash).

Latias sweat dropped.

"Since this is looking like a cosplay outfit I'll name myself something!" says Junior(ash).

"To late now!" giggles Bianca.

"Who will Ash pretend to be this time?" wonders Lorenzo.

"We gave him the name Junior but he hates it!" says Bianca.

"So...what's for dinner?" wonders Junior(ash).

"Dinner isn't ready yet! On another note...how are you gonna be with friends with dark ash around?" says Bianca.

"I was so focused on hiding away I never got that far!" says Junior(ash).

"Doesn't help that you can be in pokemon form...invisible...yet pokemon can see you regardless!" sighs Bianca.

"That's the fun part till you spot dark Ash." sarcasts Junior(ash) rolling his eyes, crossing his arms.

"What are the odds he'd do something in your hometown or Hoenn or Sinnoh!" says Latias.

"Don't even go there! Wherever I go he'd gave to do done thing that will ban me from the region?" says Ash slamming his fists on the table.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about!" says Bianca.

"If it's about Sinnoh I'm pretty sure the league is over!" huffs Junior(ash).

"Well Delia might have new clothes for you! That might do you some good to see your mom!" says Bianca.

"That be great! But I don't know where dark ash will be or will end up!" says Junior(ash).


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm on ep 287 of one piece! ummm...my mind is on crew pokemon characters as luffys crew not good**

 **Luffy~Ash(would go against all odds)**

 **Zoro~doublade(swords) samurai(oonly pokemon trainer to carry a sword)**

 **Nami~Misty(gets annoyed at everything ash says or does)**

 **Usopp~Clemont(inventor) or May(scaredy cat)**

 **Sanji~Brock(love women and cook)**

 **Chopper~Pikachu/sawsbuck(animal) or nurse Joy(doctor)**

 **Robin~Sabrina (scariest the kanto gym leader) florges(flower)**

"Im gonna need a ship! So I can take part in the leagues as another person!" says Junior(ash).

"youd be using your pokemon! errrr ashs..." says Bianca.

"your the one who told me of a way to take part in the league!" says Junior(ash).

"im starting to regret that situation!" says Bianca.

"I can still see my friends and family right?" wonders Junior(ash).

Bianca snaps her fingers.

"Huh?" wonders Junior(ash).

"There are two new leagues! Unova and Kalos!" says Bianca.

"Oh ya...im not even sure id be considered a trainer!" says Junior(ash).

"Noone knows you in those two places!" says Bianca.

"That is true so it may work! Besides you are gonna need someone or some friends to leave with you!" says Bianca.

"What friends? I cant even leave the island!" says Junior(ash).

"Your pokemon can be on standby!" says Bianca.

"Guess it might work then!" says Junior(ash).

"Then its settled...you can go off to the next league as a different person! You cant even get caught since you are Jessie and James's pokemon!" says Bianca.

"Thanks for reminding me!" says Junior(ash) unamused.


	43. Chapter 43

Two more leagues came and gone having more Pokemon from professor Juniper and Sycamore and he was looking like himself at the moment.

"That reminds me...if Latias and I go on another adventure then-"

"You need the professor to give you all you Pokemon so they can live here with you guys!" says Bianca happily.

"Except...Bayleaf really likes me and if she sees me near Latias then..." says Ash looking away.

"That will be a setback but you will be with your pokemon and that's all that matters. They miss you very much!" says Bianca reassuringly.

"Alright...I'll call professor Oak and make arrangements." huffs Ash looking away.

"Do you know who to pretend to be for the next region?" wonders Bianca walking over to him worriedly.

"Well I'd like to not hide my identity this time! I was thinking I'd wear a blank red and white cap, a black shirt with a red cut out pokeball logo and red trimming, a dark blue hoodie with a light blue hood sleeves and trim, and white strings and pockets, dark blue gloves, shorts that look like the shirt, and red and white sneakers." says Ash pointing to his bag.n Ash'

"Oh umm...you sure?" wonders Bianca imagining how he'd look.

"it's better then nothing." says Ash walking over to his bag.

"Well alright then." says Bianca watching Ash take out the clothes.

"I will just ummmm...ya...take a walk and think it over." says Ash leaving.

"Take all the time you need." smiles Bianca leving for her house.

Ash...

"The good thing is you tend to become a pokemon! Bad thing...ya kinda have to watch what you turn into!" says Ash to himself walking down the path alone.

Ash stood at a cross road and went in the left direction huffing away.

"I still can't believe we left mom back at the house...was it worth it?" wonders Ash.

"Yes! Knowing you!" says Pikachu scampering up to him.

"I love adventures but I'd hate for mom to feel unwanted! but id always come back so I made Latias wait all this time." says Ash as they found the dock from when he showed up as another person.

"Don't forget about me!" says Pikachu looking up.

"Does boredom suck?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu looked up annoyed.

"What do you think?!" wonders Pikachu annoyed.

"Yes...yes it does." sighs Ash looking into the ocean.

"You really need to get a hold of yourself! Seriously!" says Pikachu.

"I can't say it's my fault they left!" says Ash gloomily.

Pikachu shook his head.

"Whatcha wanna do pika pal?" wonders Ash sitting down at the edge of the dock.

Pikachu turned around to see a glow.

"What is that!? dark Ash cant be back! He just cant!" says Pikachu frantically.

"What's this abut the king?" wonders Ash looking down at him.

"Cant you see it!" says Pikachu pointing at the light.

"There's something in the distance?" wonders ash looking toward the direction he was pointing.

"What's that light? I'd say grass type solar beam but the light is coming toward us at high speed." says ash confused.

"Im not taking any chances...lets go see Bianca...like now!" says Pikachu worriedly.

"You want us to go back? We just got here!" wonders Ash.

Pikachu nods backing away.

"Alright! We'd be damned if something went wrong!" says Ash standing up.

Pikachu scampers off without a word.

"Pikachu!" calls out Ash running after his pokemon.


	44. Chapter 44

"Did you hear that?" wonders Ash looking back.

"Focus on what's infront of you!" says Pikachu running up the path to the hut.

"Dark Ash really must be around here!" says Ash stopping.

"What the hell are you doing?!" wonders Pikachu annoyed.

"Hey! Don't be like that! It's bad enough the sorceress is around again!" says Ash looking down paranoid.

"I swear! If something goes wrong Latias will not be amused!" yells Pikachu.

"Oh...right!" says ash turning to run again.

"Why do I even bother..?" sighs Pikachu shaking its head.

Ash just stood there feeling fidgety.

"Ash now isn't the time for stopping!" says Pikachu angered.

"Sorry bud! Guess we have no choice but to go back!" gulps Ash twitchy.

Pikachu rolled its eyes and looked toward what Ash was eyeing. The secret garden!? How far did they run!? No matter, they were at a dead end. As nice as it is to be home a glowing light was charging at them. Ash just stood there like an idiot not knowing what to do. They were short on time since it was in seeing distance.

"Dark Ash...it's bad enough as it is...though I enjoy being a Latios now...it still erks me when other pokemon and trainers were around me when in Unova and Kalos if any...looked at me. If not picturing it didn't help..." thinks Ash.

Pikachu wanted to bash its head on a wall with how idiotic Ash can be. "You are a Latios right?" wonders Pikachu crossing it's arms. "Uhhh...ya?" wonders Ash looking down. "THEN THINK!" yells Pikachu as electricity came out of it's cheeks. Ash face palmed. "Oh...right! I can fly to another location!" says Ash.

It was to late the light caught up to them and Dark Ash appeared. Pikachu went into battle stance despite knowing the consequences.

"Crazy is our middle name but let's face it...it's not worth it!" says Ash.

"We may not hve been able to get away in time but we can buy some time till we can!" says Pikachu assuring him.

"Last time..." says Ash.

Pikachu looked up and said "Choices of getting away are slim to none so calm down and keep quiet!" then looked at dark Ash who was walking up to the buddies as the other pokemon watched.

"Damn you timing!" says Ash agitated.

Sparks started coming out of Pikachu's cheeks.

"I hope you know what your doing!" says Ash.

"Can't...you...JUST LEAVE US ALONE FOR GOOD!" says Pikachu and a jolt of electricity came out of it toward dark Ash making smoke appear but dark Ash was unharmed.

Pikachu looks up at Ash and nods.

"We are so screwed." says Ash turning into Latios.

"As if I hadn't noticed!" says Pikachu getting on.

Ash flew off to the hut wondering if dark Ash saw them as they took off as he changed to a human form and ran toward the hut with Pikachu in tow.

"If people ask you your name..."

"A name...I'm not sure what my name can be." says Ash picking Pikachu up.

"But looks like I am wearing a red and white hat with a PM logo that is yellow, a yellow shirt with red zigzagged stripes on the sleeves, blue pants, black gloves with blue wristbands that have a red zigzag, and red and white sneakers like from Kanto through Johto. I look like a human version of you! Interesting." says Ash looking at his outfit.

"Now isn't the time for being amazed by appearances!" says Pikachu annoyed.

"Oh right my name...alright...then Pryce Ketchum?" wonders Ash.

Pikachu shook his head.

"Then how about...Jayce or Jayden?" wonders Ash.

"I guess Jayden could work!" sighs Pikachu shrugging.

Pikachu looked back to see a boy. He had to blink a couple times to get the moment right.

"Don't even tell me!" say Jayden(Ash) and Pikachu who ran up to the house.

"First and foremost! Is anyone back at the house?" wonders Ash.

"As if I'd know! I kinda don't wanna see anyone pissed right now!" says Pikachu as Jayden(Ash) opened the door.

"Done with your walk already? Oh? New human form?" wonders Bianca.

"There's a boy here!" says Jayden(Ash) pointing to the door.

Bianca was confused.

"He showed up out of nowhere when Pikachu came up to talk to me." says Jayden(Ash).

"Who could be here? Unless...but it cant be could it?" says Bianca.

"I'm not taking any chances." says Jayden(Ash) heading to the kitchen.

"Pika.(Same with me.)" sweat drops Pikachu.

"Just think positive and we will be fine!" says Jayden(Ash) going toward the living room with a drink and snack.

"Is now really the time for a snack break?" wonders Bianca.

"I went from walking to being chased! I desrve some munchies before all hell breaks loose AGAIN!" says Jayden(Ash).

"Ummm...k?" ponders Bianca.

"As a sudden pokemon...my brain can't muster anything! I didn't even realize we were gona live this way! Let alone near you guys!" says Jayden(Ash) bummed.

'Well it looks like I came back! Ash I know you are in there.' smirks dark Ash grabbing the knob.

"Pikachupi! Pika!(Oh god he's actually here! We can start pancking now!)" yells Pikachu.

"You deserve it. Be a pokemon! You do the most ridiculous things! How long have you been adventuring and your still childish! That's just sad!" laughs dark Ash walking in.

Jayden(Ash) turned his head looking away from dark Ash.

"Do you think that it's fun putting everyone in danger!?" says dark Ash grabbing Jayden(Ash), "DO YOU!?"

"Pikachu! Pikachu! Pi!(Dark Ash..Its not his fault he became one! So let him go!)" says Pikachu going into battle stance.

Dark Ash angrily tossed Jayden(Ash) toward Pikachu and Bianca smashing the table.

"Grrrrr...FRIENDS ARE ALWAYS THERE FOR FRIENDS! IF YOU DESIRE TO KEEP OUT OF THIS THEN LEAVE!" yells Pikachu angrily.

Bianca helped Jayden(Ash) up.

"JUST GO! YOU WANNA TERRORIZE PEOPLE SO BE IT! JUST DONT EVER TALK OF MY FRIENDS THAT WAY AGAIN! " yells Jayden(Ash).

Pikachu climbs into Jayden's(Ash's) arms glaring at dark Ash.

"PIKACHU! PIKA! PI!(Ash is always hyped up and can be clueless at times but when his friends are in a jam or something went horribly wrong, does Ash think about himself? NO! He thinks about everyone around him!)" says Pikachu pissed.


	45. Chapter 45

**Doesn't seem like Ash and Misty aren't in the best of moods...**

Following day...

Cerulean city...

"Misty! Not to be annoyed but I think...if you are in love with Ash then you be the girlfriend instead of Latias! Better yet, Latias being Ash's pokemon while you are the girlfriend!" says Brock.

"I don't wanna think horribly of Ash! Honest! I just...wanna be with him again. Dark Ash could be after him and who knows where Ash can be or who he may be-"

"Uhhhh ya...look...we can stop by at any time...we don't need to call him." says Brock watching Misty pace back and forth.

"But Brock...we cant just show up unexpectedly!" says Misty leaning toward him annoyed.

"Well...true..." says Brock looking away.

"This is why I loved being around you and ash but no! I had to be at the gym over some stupid nonsense like dark Ash being around." grumbles Misty sitting beside Brock.

"I got nothin..." sighs Brock.

"I'd like a day where we can all spend time together without worries, just once couldn't hurt!" says Misty, "Besides even if he says his apologies sorry doesn't cut it! All Ash cares about is himself! Screw him!"

"Misty relax would you! The fact of the matter right now is dark Ash is after him and he doesn't want us to get harmed in the process!" says Brock.

"Ash and I finally got to be together again even if everyone was there but to leave us out and go on adventures while trying to make sure dark Ash isn't around is to much for him...I don't want that. If that is how you love handling things then leave me out of it!" says Misty and took off.

Brock looked toward Misty gloomily trying to grab her but she was gone.

"Ash may have a adventure and may never beable to see Misty due to it but he does think about her! Ash and her had a better time then you three putting her through play after play!" says Brock and took off after her.

Altomare...

Ash and Pikachu had stayed in the room Ash was in when he became a Latios. They didn't wanna think about getting up let alone wanna know what Brock and Misty would think about dark Ash coming back after so long of being out of the picture.

"Pikachu! Jayden! You guys need to get up!" says Bianca going toward the room.

"Go away!" says Jayden(Ash) turning around facing the wall.

"We don't wanna think about it anymore then you do but it happened and there's nothing we can do about it!" yells Bianca kicking the bed.

Pikachu and Jayden(Ash) looked up annoyed.

"It's 11 in the morning! Grandpa is making breakfast!" says Bianca.

"Ya! Ya!" says Jayden(Ash).

"Here I thought Pikachu would be up instead he's sleeping in like his master!" says Bianca chuckling to herself.

Jayden's(Ash's) eyes sprang open and set his hand on her shoulder digging his nails into her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I am no master! He's a friend and ally! I don't treat my friends or pokemon like shit! My pokemon don't even obey me! Its sickening what trainers will do to the pokemon they obtain!" says Jayden(Ash) slamming her into the floor.

Pikachu opened his eyes hearing the crash landing and jumped down.

"Pikachu?(Ash...what are you expecting to do to her?)" wonders Pikachu appalled by his behavior.

"Keep quiet Pikachu! I needed a walk to clear my mind and dark Ash went and ruined it so i'd like it if I wasn't bothered!" says Jayden(Ash).


	46. Chapter 46

**Ash and pikachu found Misty and Brock**

It was late in the day, about 3pm or 4pm and Ash had flown to Cerulean city regretting what he had done to Bianca and changed back to Jayden only to run into Misty.

"Misty you ok?" wonders Brock running up to them.

"Ya! I'm ok!" says Misty, "But who bumped into me?"

Brock and Misty stare at who bumped into Misty.

"Misty! Brock! We need to talk!" says Jayden(Ash).

"Ash? you are really here?!" says Brock surprised.

"No duh mr obvious!" says Jayden(Ash).

"Don't even say it...just don't!" says Misty.

"Dark Ash is back!" says Jayden(Ash) getting up.

"I told you not to tell me!" says Misty.

"Whatya mean dark Ash is back? We haven't seen him in years!" says Brock.

"Pikachu!(Goody us then!)" grumbles Pikachu.

Jayden(Ash) sighs and looks at his first real friends besides Pikachu.

"Id tell you what happened but that would take to long." says Jayden(Ash) helping Misty up.

"You can tell us! take all the time you need." says Brock.

"If you insist...this is how it happened...Pikachu ran up to me during my walk to where I came back as Jameson when out of nowhere a bright light ws coming at us at lighnng speed. We took off thinking we could lose it somewhere in the garden but dark Ash showed up just as I was gonna run into the forest area." says Jayden(Ash).

"You could've just flown away." says Brock confused.

"Ya well with dark ash after me I couldnt think straight." says Jayden(Ash).

"but you fnally got away right?" wonders Brock.

"We weren't really paying attention to where we were going at the time and Pikachu started using thunderbolt on dark Ash as a distraction which wasn't doing a thing so I took my changes and flew to Bianca's house." says Jayden(Ash).

Misty and Brock just nodded hearing such a thing.

"When Pikachu was zapping dark Ash, it made a boom and after the smoke cleared we ended up there ony for dark Ash to find us!" says Jayden(Ash).

"Dark Ash was there? You couldnt even injure him?" wonders Misty.

"Didn't you hear me!?" wonders Jayden(Ash).

"I did! We both did! There's just something wrong with the picture!" says Misty.

"Dark Ash must've been in a different part of Altomare or possibly Johto cuz the closest thing it could find was us and when dark Ash finally found us..." says Jayden(Ash).

"Ya?" wonder Misty and Brock.

"Let me think...dark Ash finally found us. We tried to get away but ended up injured well mor me suce he tossed me into the kitchen frok the livingroom." says Jayden(Ash).

"Pikachu!(Dark Ash has to stop using his magic to ruin things!)" says Pikachu annoyed.

"What name did you choose?" wonder Brock as Misty picked up Pikachu.

"After a couple names that got rejected we thought Jayden was a good name!" says Jayden(Ash).

"So...dark Ash is around till who knows when? That's gonna suck!" says Misty.

Pikachu saddened looking up at her.

The rest of the friends showed up.

"Pikachu...whats going on?" huffs Iris.

"Pika! Pikachu! Pi!(dark ash is around! we need to take shelter! And quick!)" worries Pikachu.

"I needed to tell them!" glares Jayden(Ash).

"Well good for them!" says Iris.

"Oh right my unova and kalos friends dont know my secret." says Jayden(Ash).

"Secret? What secret?" wonders Serena.

"Misty...that's cilan the other gym leader/cook and the dragon tamer Iris that ventured with us in Unova. As for Kalos friends this is Clemomt the inventor and chef, Serena the performer, Bonnie and Dedenne." says Jayden(Ash).

"We dont know you!" says Clemont confused.

"Oh? So that's what your name was!" says Brock.

"Thanks again for helping pansage!" says Cilan.

Ash and Pikachu were dumbfounded.

"Well la tee da! You two met at some point!" says Iris crossing her arms annoyed.

"Anyway...about the whole me being with unova ad kalos gang..." says Jayden(Ash).

Axew pops out of Iris's hair.

"XEW!(hi there!)" says Axew.

"Oh...how could I forget...that's Axew! Iris's pokemon!" says Jayden(Ash).

Axew saddened.

"And our buddy!" says Jayden(Ash).

"XEW! XEW!(yay friends!)" says Axew.

"Where was I? Oh right! Cilan and Iris! I was Junior when i went traveling in Unova! I was a human at one point but waschanged into a Latios! My real name is Ash Ketchum and I can shapeshift into people now more or less." says Jayden(Ash) reverting his eyes.

"So then...the boy who I fell for..." says Serena teary eyed.

Jayden(Ash) nodded shamefully, eyes shadowed.

"I turned into different people because an evil being that looks like me is around otherwise I would be myself and wouldn't have to hide secrets." says Jayden(Ash).


	47. Chapter 47

**This came to mind when I was at the park**

 **Tracey shows up with trainers wanting to battle ash**

It had been 1 day and 2 nights so far...

Day 2:  
"Ash...do you remember where the park was?" wonders Misty with pikachu on her lap.

"Pi?(maybe he does?)" wonders Pikachu.

"It was...like around the corner!" says Misty.

Ash looked up at Misty confused.

"You probably don't remember...it was when you were 5 and I was 7 and your mom would take you and me to the park. We would always go to the one across from Dairy Queen well I dunno how long the park was made or when Dairy Queen started being across from it but it had a basketball court when walking in, a merry go round, a metal slide you could walk up a ladder or stairs, a max play thing that felt like a building, it had a couple ways to get to the slide and It had a wheel like for a car. Underneath it had a keyboard and music to play like twinkle twinkle little star, a swing set with two swings attached, and a sprinkler fountain thing that kit up in the night." says Misty.

"Oh ya! Now I remember! We are to old for that now!" smiles Jayden.

Jayden walks toward them.

"Misty, we can always play in your pool or go to the beach!" says Jayden sitting by them.

"Maybe..." says Misty.

"C'mon! Let's get the gang and hang out!" says Jayden.

"But...everyone has to leave sooner or later!" says Misty getting up.

"Well...ya...but we get a week with them!" shrugs Jayden, "You do wanna be alone with me on the last day don't you?"

Misty blushed up squeezing ash.

"I...I...uhhhhh...none of your business!" says Misty.

"Riiiiight...last thing I knew between us was forced goodbyes without any recognition of lovers talk! Heck I was balling his eyes out leaving for pallet!" says Jayden.

"Y...you were!?" says Misty.

She looks down at the poor Pikachu.

"Pi...ka...chu...pi!(I...can't...breath! Let go!)" says Pikachu.

Misty sets pikachu near the pool.

"Hehe...sorry!" says Misty.

"Pikachu!(I'd be the same way to if people wanted to know his love life!)" sighs pikachu.

Tracey comes around with trainers.

"They want a battle with ash..." says Tracey.

Pikachu, Jayden, and Misty stared.

"How many are we talking?" wonders Misty.

"10 trainers!" shrugs Tracey.

"Well...ummm...hold on! Ash's pokemon are at professor oaks!" says Misty.

"Right...he only has Pikachu with him at the moment!" says Tracey.

"What?" wonders Jayden.

"You r not ash! At least not the ash we know! Or rather..." says Tracey.

"Ummm Tracey...Pikachu can't fight! Errrr...since you know who might be around!" says Jayden.

"And?" wonders Tracey.

"LATIOS SCREWED ME OVER! I WOULDVE LOVED TO BE A LATIOS BUT THAT WAY WAS NOT HOW I EXPECTED IT AND NOW DARK ASH IS BACK!" yells Jayden.

"So...?" wonders Tracey.

Jayden banged his head on a wall groaning.

"I shouldn't be battling...I'm a pokemon...I should battle as a pokemon but I am a pokemon trainer! I think if I changed form...it wouldn't end well. Yippee!" says Jayden.

"Then they can't battle you!" says Tracey.

"Are they outside?" wonders Jayden.


	48. Chapter 48

**This is as good a battle as i can make it out to be**

It was the first poke battle and the trainer walking in was a girl. This girl had dark purple hair shoulder length hair, dark pink eyes, a brown under shirt, a blue over shirt that had the under shirt straps showing with a orange Hawaiian flower decal, blue shorts with a decal like on Ash's unova hat that was greenish blue as short as mistys shorts were, lightish dark blue socks, and dark blue dress shoes on. Her pokemon were meloetta(unova), lucario(hoenn, sinnoh) snivy(unova), umbreon(johto), and Pikachu(kanto).

"Hello! My name is Farrah and I come from the kalos region overhearing about a kid that always got everyone energized! That kid was Ash ketchum I believe?" says Farrah walking up to Jayden and Misty.

"I uhh...am waiting for professor oak to...to give me my pokemon!" says Jayden then nudges Misty.

"Watch it!" says Misty annoyed.

"Did the professor send 6 pokemon?" wonders Jayden.

"There they are now!" says Misty and runs over to the video phone.

Farrah was confused but shrugged it off. Misty ran back over and gave him his pokeballs.

"He didn't say what pokemon he was gonna send you! He was rushed when I told him that Ash was with an old friend from Altomare!" winks Misty.

"Ri...right!" nods Jayden.

"Ready?" wonders Farrah.

"Can't say...I'm gonna enjoy this! I wasn't planning on battling others but whatever! I have something to keep my mind off things! Latias! Go outside and play! I will be out soon!" says Jayden.

Latias nodded and went outside.

"That your Latias?" wonders Farrah.

"No! She's a friend from Altomare! It was crazy but we had fun!" says Jayden.

"Neat!" says Farrah.

"I know right!" says Jayden.

Farrah vs Jayden part 1:

Farrah gets on one side of the battlefield and Jayden went to the other.

"Alright! Let's do this!" says Farrah as a pokeball was tossed into the air. Out came a Snivy.

"Why an unova starter if you are from kalos?" wonders Jayden.

"I thought Snivy was a good choice! Now who's your pokemon?" wonders Farrah.

Jayden put the pokeballs around his belt except one.

"I dunno which pokemon oak gave me so here I go!" says Jayden tossing his pokeball.

Out came Gliscore ready for battle.

"Oh a sinnoh pokemon versing a unova pokemon? Who cares! You know what to do!" says Farrah.

"Glyscore try not to get fidgety and teary eyed! Ok?" wonders Jayden.

"Score?(What are you talking about? That's only when I'm sad)" wonders Glyscore.

Jayden nods.

"Score!(Alright then! Here I go!)" says Glyscore happily.

"I guess I'll go first! Snivy use vine whip." says Farrah.

Snivy nodded and two vines came out wrapping themselves around Gliscores crab like hands.

"Ha! Ha!" says Farrah, "I'm a black and white trainer now living in kalos region! You can't beat me!" says Farrah.

"It's just the first pokemon! Don't get your hopes up!" says Jayden, "Glyscore! Use screech!"

Glyscore looked into Jayden's eyes worriedly.

"You were able to do it in sinnoh! Do it here for me!" says Jayden.

Glyscore gained confidence and started screeching. Snivy let go of gliscores crab like hands and covered it's ears. Farrah had her ears covered even Jayden and the others at the gym.

"Might be a pain of a move but it's the best I can do!" says Jayden one eye open.

As soon as the screech stopped Farrah angrilly called out her next move.

"Leaf tornado!" says Farrah pointing at the glyding bat pokemon.

Snivy jumped up in the air and a whirl wind of leaves came around the pokemon and moved toward Glyscore.

"Grrrr...Glyscore fire fang!" says Jayden.

Glyscore hopped toward snivy practically getting hit by many leaves and soon his fangs turned to fire burning what remained infront of him of the leafs as they touched his mouth and but into the lil pokemon. Snivy flinched as she backed away. Glyscore jumped back to Jayden almost stumbling due to lack of breeze.

"Snivy!" worries Farrah.

Snivy was burned.

"You ok?" wonders Farrah.

"Sni!" says Snivy falling to her knees.

"Let's try one more move! Snivy use vine whip to toss Glyscore into a wall!" says Farrah.

Snivy stood up but barely due to the burn and was about to use vine whip but fell unconscious.

"Snivy is unable to battle! Snivy is out!" says Misty.

"Stupid glyding bat! Snivy return!" says Farrah.

Snivy went back into its pokeball.

"Here's my next pokemon!" says Farrah putting back her pokeball with Snivy in it and sending out her next pokemon. Out of the pokeball came a Pikachu.

"Pikachu!(Hey everyone!)" says Pikachu happily.

"Pi...ka...chu." says Jayden.

It was the small Pikachu that was on his head back when Ash thought it should stay with the other Pikachu. Jayden snapped out of it.

"You still up for going at it?" wonders Jayden.

"Glyscore!(I'm ready!)" says Glyscore happily.

"Alright then! Glyscore use furry cutter!" says Jayden.

Glyscore nods and the target is slashed with its claws. Its power increases as the slashes move faster. Pikachu yelped as soon hit a wall knocking it out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" says Misty.

"That was quick..." mumbles Farrah.

"Did you just catch that Pikachu?" wonders Jayden.

"In a sense...I was minding my own business when a Pikachu found me. At first i thought it wanted to battle but it wanted to come with me upon hearing about Ash..." says Farrah awkwardly.

"I did save it from team rocket." says Jayden.

"You did?" wonders Farrah.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you." says Jayden scratching his head.

Farrah sighs and Pikachu gets back into its ball.

"Two wins in a row with just the first pokemon!" says Farrah.

"Well he is a master at well...he's just a kid who loves battling." giggles Misty.

"The harder I battle the better I am at taking chances!" says Jayden.

"Let's continue! Your pokemon is looking tired!" says Farrah grabbing a pokeball.

"Ya...you can say that!" says Jayden.

Farrah tossed her third pokeball into the air and out came Lucario.

"Lucario! Put glyscore to sleep using aura sphere!" says Farrah.

Lucario powered up an aura ball and shot it at Glyscore who was knocked into the pool unconscious.

"Lucario aye? I have seen one in hoenn when a costume battle was going on at some castle. I forget the town but I had to help a Lucario who could you telepathy track down what was right and wrong about sir Aaron's saving the town in the tree of life. Then in Sinnoh I saw a pink haired combat girl having a Lucario as a partner and I battled it!" says Jayden.

"Then this must be your third time seen one? Like I care!" says Farrah.

"I do care! I care for all my friends even in the worst of situations!" says Jayden sending glyscore back in its pokeball.


	49. Chapter 49

**Lucario vs glalie the poke battle had to be cut off**

Farrah vs Jayden part 2:

Lucario looked over at Jayden wondering why his aura was of a pokemon and not a human. Jayden looked over at Lucario and motioned for him to walk over.

"SOmething happened in Altomare that got me this way." whispers Jayden.

Lucario nodded and went back to Farrah and went back to its fighting stance.

"I'm very screwed!" thinks Jayden.

"You gonna choose your next pokemon?" wonders Farrah.

"Guess I've no other choice!" sighs Jayden grabbing another Pokeball

Jayden threw the pokeball and out came Glalie(hoenn).

"At least that's better then Glyscore when unable to fly. I guess!" says Jayden.

"Gla! Glalie!(Yay! Yay! It's so nice to be with Ash again!) says glalie ice beaming everything in the gym.

Well everything was covered in ice.

"Alright Glalie! You are up against an aura user!" says Jayden.

Glalie turns around and laughs turning Jayden to ice, waist down.

"Geee...I needed that!" says Jayden.

"Glalie!(Any time Ash!)" says Glalie closing his eyes happily.

Latias was watching the battle in the back of the gym. Ash was never able to keep away from a pokebattle which she didn't mind. "Ash do your best so we can leave!" says Larias sounding like coos.

Latias giggled at the sight him hall frozen.

"Can't wait till we leave!" coos Latias happily.

Latias gave a smile.

"Well...You like both me and Misty. I mean as a trainer I can't really be with you right?" wonders Latias cooing.

Latias smirked. Jayden looks out the window.

"Not not! Not at the moment!" says Jayden.

Latias looked at Jayden confused.

"WAit till the end of my battle!" says Jayden.

"Alright!" coos Latias.

Latias nods.

"You do really you can talk to me since I'm technically a pokemon right?" says Jayden.

The trainer he faced was confused at his quote which in turn Jayden sweat dropped realizing what he said.

(Nah! Telepathy is easier!)

Latias flew off.

(Come and find me!)

"LATIAS! I can't just leave a trainer battle! Misty you are gonna have to fill in for me!" says Jayden running in the direction Latias went.

Latias giggled and went invisible.

"Latias! That's not fair!" says Jayden looking around as he stopped.

(Technical pokemon means you could see me right?)

"I...that is..." says Jayden looking up.


	50. Chapter 50

**Latias...I have no say**

"I gotta stop talking!" sighs Jayden.

(Ooo I know!)

Latias showed up, her face in his face. Jayden jerked back.

"Know what? What's to know?" wonders Jayden.

Latias changed to her maid form.

"I can sneak you to the cafe cabin!" says Latias kneeling down.

"Cafe...cabin." says Jayden, "WAIT! I had to be a maid at that place to help with customers when I was with Brock and Dawn!"

"Then you should be fine!" giggles Latias.

"But...but...l...Latias! I..." says Jayden fidgity.

"Relax! It gives us time together!" says Latias

Jayden turned into Latios and they flew off to the sinnoh region.

Sinnoh region; maid cafe cabin...

Latias in human form and Ash as himself appeared.

"We are here!" says Latias.

"We?" wonders autumn.

"Huh?" wonders summer.

"Uhh...me and Ash!" smiles Latias.

"Ash is back? Awesome!" say the sisters.

"You are always on time how do you do it?" wonders Autumn.

"Who's to say? It is quite a distance from Johto to sinnoh but I can handle it!" says Latias.

"It may be awkward but at least the milk is good!" says Ash.

"Been ages Ash or rather feels like it!" says Summer knudging Ash.

"Well I don't mind! I like unique trainers!" smiles Latias, eyes closed.

"Just don't let anyone snag him! That won't end well!" says Spring walking up.

"No worries! I'd know where he was and go to him in a heart beat!" says Latias putting her arms around Ashs.

"That would be something Ash would say but knowing where your boyfriend was at all times? That's knew!" says Autumn.

"Well I'm like a girlfriend! I don't want him getting hurt!" says Latias.

Ash shook his head shrugging.

"I guess I'm stuck here till she's off work!" says Ash.

At cerulean gym...

"Focus on the aura sphere next time! Freeze it!" says Misty.

All glalie did was laugh not paying attention.

"GLALIE!" yells Misty.

Glalie stopped and turned toward Misty then the other team.

"Focus!" says Misty. "Glalie..." says Glalie.

"Alright! For the last time! Use icy wind but not on everything else!" says Misty lowering her head groaning.

"Gla!" says Glalie.

"Not so fast ice meteor whatever you are! Lucario! Use aura sphere then once in range use dragon pulse!" says Farrah.

Lucario looked back.

"Yes you can do it!" says Farrah.

Lucario nodded and powered up and aura sphere. Glalie noticed this looked back at Misty then at Lucario and got annoyed.

"Glalie!" says Glalie and used icy wind.

Lucario dodged on its own having glalie freeze Farrah. Glalie was stunned he missed when Lucario wasn't told to dodge. Glalie wasn't paying attention and got hit with dragon pulse. Misty looked from side to side.

"Thanks to Glalie the first match Goes to jay...I mean me I guess. Man we need better ways of doing things." laughs Misty nervously.

"Tell the trainers until all our fire types melt the ice!" says Tracey. Misty noticed the saddened expression on Glalies face.

"We deserve some fun this afternoon!" smiles Misty.

Glalies expression lit up. Tracey nodded and went out the front.

"Sorry guys! Glalie froze the gym when the first trainer battled JAyden who just left! We don't exactly have that much fire types at the moment to melt everything so...it may take a while!" says Tracey.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" groaned the trainers.

"Sorry about that! We don't want anyone to trip!" says Tracey nervously.

The trainers grumble as they drag themselves away.

"As for you Latias and Ash..." says Tracey going to the back

"Ash...Latias...ahhhhh great!" says Tracey looking around, "Where could they have gone?"

Misty ran out.

"Are the trainers gone?" wonders Misty after not seeing him in the front.

"Problem...big problem..." says Tracey.

"What?" wonders Misty.

"Ash and Latias are gone!" says Tracey.

"Gone...oh don't tell me..." says Misty frantically looking around.

Tracey nodded uneased by the thought.

"Latias must've flew off with Ash somewhere! With all the regions Ash went too...we may not find him...them." says Misty worriedly.


	51. Chapter 51

**Ash will be staying with Latias till who knows when!**

 **As for the garden...who's to say**

In sinnoh; maid cafe cabin...

Ash looked at the sisters then at Latias.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Did my brain die or did you start talking? I mean of course you can talk since we are...oh whatever." huffs Jayden.

"To them I am human so go along with it!" says Layla winking at Jayden.

The sisters were confused.

"He was wondering how I will work here if there are miltank that are only yours!" says Layla.

"Oh! Right! Well until we have a Miltank for...what was it again?" wonders Spring.

"My name is Layla! I live in Altomare so I try to do what I can! Hehe...so what Miltank will I be with today?" wonders Layla.

"You will be with Autumns!" says Summer.

"Oh...ok! She's the fiesty one!" says Layla.

"Don't fret! She's not as stubborn as she was when ash and his friends were here." says Autumn.

"That's good..." says Layla hesitantly.

"You just need to act like its friend and it will follow your instructions!" says Autumn.

"I need to talk to you!" says Jayden.

Cerulean gym...

Misty runs up to the video phone.

"Damn! Glalie froze it!" says Misty.

"What's wrong?" wonders Brock.

"Ash...Latias took...without our knowing..." says Misty punching the iced screen.

"Latias just wants him back in Altomare...but just to be sure let's head to the pokemon center." says Brock setting a hand on her shoulder.

Lucario broke the iced trainer and took off.

"If she asks...she was hearing things!" says Brock.

Everyone nods.

"Cilan tell Pignite to melt the ice around the pool!" says Iris tossing its pokeball.

"How do you know that's it's pokeball?" wonders Cilan.

"We don't have much time! Just do it!" says Brock and takes off with Misty towards the cerulean poke center.

Poke center...

While Brock let nurse joy heal the pokemon, Misty ran up to the video phone.

"What was Bianca's phone number again?" wonders Misty fidgeting.

Brock walked over to the video phone sighing.

"You don't remember...do you?" wonders Brock setting a hand on Mistys shoulder.

"Alright then! What is her number?" wonders Misty.

Brock went infront of Misty and typed in a phone number.

"I hope that'd be the right number..." worries Misty.

The screen turns on and Lorenzo picks up the phone.

"Man your good!" says Misty peering into the screen.

'Is anyone around you? It be awkward if there were!' says Lorenzo.

"No! We are the last ones here!" says Brock.

Brock? That you!?' wonders Lorenzo.

"I'm here with Misty...we lost track of latias and Ash" says Brock.

'Whatya mean?' wonders Lorenzo.

"Latias showed up last second when Ash needed a place to stay due to the chaos that ensued between dark Ash and having to be a Latios! No offense to Ash." says Brock looking away.

"Ash can change into any person or even become a new trainer so there shouldn't be any problems if dark Ash isn't around!' chuckles Lorenzo.

"I didn't wanna interrupt what you or Bianca were doing especially since Ash is unlike any other. Sorry to disturb you and Bianca but Latias just took Ash! She just came out of nowhere so we figured she was able to be here and let them play. After a battle that was frozen having it a win since the trainer was frozen, Tracey went to the back where we assumed they were and no one was there!" says Misty.

"Latias...in Kanto? How? When? She's supposed to guard the soul dew!" says Lorenzo.

"Again sorry...we just thought we would let you know! If you wanna make sure...have Bianca go check on her." says Misty.

'Will do!' says Lorenzo.

Nurse joy walked up to the young adults(supposedly).

"What's this about a Latias?" wonders nurse joy.

"We were wondering if they were real! They are supposed to be guarding Altomare! Right?" wonders Brock, "We went to altomare once and heard rumors."

'Of course!' nods Lorenzo.

"I've heard of them! They are the guardians of Altomare! But they never are around or near humans especially trainers due to getting captured!" says nurse joy.

"Ya..." says Misty.

'That is true! Though Latias is a lively one and won't take no for an answer when being around humans!' says Lorenzo.

Misty coughs.

'Or so I heard!' says Lorenzo awkwardly.

"Well here's the pokemon!" says nurse joy handing Brock the pokeballs.

"Uhhh thanks!" says Brock.

Nurse joy went back to the counter. Misty walks up to nurse joy.

"They even tend to go invisible when frightened! How do I know? Why else wouldn't they be around people!" says Misty.

'I better go! Bianca wants me to help her with lati...as.' says Lorenzo. Misty nodded and the video phone turned off.


	52. Chapter 52

**Latias is skeptical on what she could have**

 **Bianca is annoyed**

"You are needed in Altomare! You will be screwed if Lorenzo and Bianca find out! I'm there because of my counterpart!" panics Jayden.

"Relax Ash! They don't know! Unless someone talks to them...it's all good!" says Layla.

"Riiiiight...let's get started!" says Spring.

Jayden holds Laylas hand.

"Pikachu and Misty would be freaking by now and wondering where we are...heck even calling Lorenzo and Bianca..." says Jayden worried.

"No worries silly! Ditto pretends to be me when I go to my job!" says Layla holding onto Jayden.

"Ummm Layla...I get the feeling you two are a couple!" says Autumn.

"Ya well...he's staying with me and I don't want him to leave me!" smiles Layla.

"Layla...I can't...at a time...like this..." mumbles Jayden reverting his eyes.

"Maybe since you came a long way you should rest your legs before working." say the girls.

"Where can we start?" wonders Layla.

"You wanna start? You sure!?" wonders Autumn.

"That's great!" says Summer and takes off to the back room.

10 minutes later...

"Heres your aprons" says Summer handing them to Jayden and Layla.

"Ummm...guys don't wear aprons last I checked!" says Jayden putting the apron in Summers hand.

"Sorry...only girtls work here so we only have aprons." says Summer handing it back to Jayden.

"No worries! I guess." says Jayden, eye twitching as everyone got in the kitchen.

"Just like Ash did with his Pikachu when he was around!" says Autumn.

"You want the real reason I took you away?" wonders Layla to herself.

"Something wrong?" wonders Spring.

"Just thinking...would it be alright to be with me when he can be with another..." says Layla.

"You worried?" wonder the girls leaning toward her.

"I thought...would he be happier with me instead?" wonders Layla slightly blushing.

"Depends on how much your friend wants to be around you. Boys are mysterious. One moment they wanna be with you the next they move on." says Autumn, "It sucks when you are with someone you admire or feel giddy inside when around him but it's worth it in the end as you guys bond!"

Layla shakes her head looking back at Jayden.

Secret garden; altomare...

"Latias!" yells Bianca seeing no one in the garden.

No answer not even a coo.

"Maybe she's invisible!" says Bianca.

"Misty said a Latias came to cerulean in kanto and played with Ash or something along those lines then disappeared with him!" says Lorenzo.

"She could be anywhere then...Latias...you are needed here..." saddens Bianca huddling up, leaning on a tree.

"Maybe she's hiding due to remembering Latios's death each time she goes near the fountain. Then again Ash became Latios so whos to say whats gotten into her. Speaking of Ash he decided to be with Misty so maybe Latias went to get him back." says Lorenzo.

"Latias shouldn't be gone regardless...she's not gonna find a happy friend if she's hiding something!" says Bianca looking up at the sky.


	53. Chapter 53

**This is gonna be a long talk...**

Cerulean; poke center...

"We better tell professor oak!" says Misty.

"Are you crazy! It was bad enough when Ash turned into a Pokemon!" says Brock.

"We have no choice! We need to look for them!" says Misty.

"Guess it can't be helped. Ash gets into the strangest situations." says Brock.

"If I were Latias where would I go?" ponders Misty.

"If not Altomare then somewhere Ash already knows!" says Brock.

"That could be anywhere! We met Latias in Johto so she's in a region after you left us for good." says Brock.

"I visited you guys in Hoenn! If you call it that since we were with a princess and a duranged man wanted Togepi." says Misty.

"Bayleaf would be at professor oaks right? She would trample Ash in a heartbeat like the stampede of Tauros! Ash is afraid to go near Bayleaf! He doesn't like-"

The screen turns on and professor oak shows up on the screen.

'Hey you two! I see Ash has been leating to go on more journey!' says professor oak.

"Y...ya...funny you mention that!" says Misty worriedly.

Professor oak was confused.

"How should I word it..?" wonders Misty.

"Latias came around and snatched Ash or rather who he is pretending to be and now we can't find him." says Brock.

"Really? That explains the lack of bursting energy if he were still around after going to Kalos." says professor oak.

"Uhh...sure..." says Misty gloomily.

"Is Bayleaf in hearing view?" wonders Brock.

'Hearing view?' wonders professor oak.

"Can she hear us?" wonders Misty.

'She's in the garden! I doubt she even knows!' says professor oak.

"Can you check?" wonders Misty.

'Hold on!' says professor oak and makes sure the windows are covered and the door was locked.

He walked back and says 'Why the worry? Something bad happen?' wonders professor oak.

"Yes and no..." says Misty.

'Misty...Brock...tell me what's wrong!' says professor oak.

"We need to get Ash back and quick! Who knows when dark Ash will show himself! I thought it was strange his evil side wasn't around and if I didn't know better he would follow Ash to a new region and take him on there!" says Misty hesitantly looking from Brock to the professor.

'Ash told me what felt like a thousand times!' says professor oak.

"Latias showed up out of nowhere and well we thought it was ok...despite having to fend off burglars and evil trainers off. We let Latias and Ash play out back while trainers came to battle and one thing led to another and we went outside to tell them they can come back in and they were gone. Latias teleported herself and Ash somewhere!" says Misty.

'Relax Misty! Latias can teleport back right? So there is no harm in it!' says professor oak.

"I was thinking that too but...Bianca and Lorenzo...they might get worried." says Misty.

'Your Altomare friends...I'd let you take the helicopter but I use it for researching pokemon.' says professor oak.

Professor Oaks lab...

Gary walked up to the video phone.

"Ash isn't hurt or anything right? If Latias took ash then well...this Latias must really love ash. That's not a good thing!" says Gary.

'GO AWAY!' snaps Misty.

"Oh I'm sorry but last time I checked I was a friend of Ash's now spill!" says Gary shoving his face in the screen.

"Gary relax! Ash just got dragged away since Latias was worried and hasn't been seen since!" says professor oak yanking him back.

"Sorry gramps!" says Gary.

"All I can say is...check the maid cafe place Ash went to with Brock and Dawn." says professor oak.

'You know that place?' wonders Brock.

"Well...I research the pokemon with all the professors. I was just about to leave for Unova to study the pokemon there and visit professor juniper!" says professor oak.

'You know where the cafe cabin is?' says Brock feel ing uneasy.

"Yes! I went there when I was taking a break!" says professor oak.

'How many servers were there?' wonder Misty and Brock.

"Four! Autumn...spring...summer...and a new girl with pink hair in long pony tails! She must've came after your group left because Ash only told of spring...summer...and autumn!" says professor oak.


	54. Chapter 54

**Goody...thunder storms...**

Cerulean; poke center...

Suddenly it started thundering and a downpour started.

"Looks like no one can look now!" groans Misty.

'You like water! Go be in it!' says Gary.

"Shut up Gary! If your trying to be a friend then act like it!" says Misty.

There was a boom of thunder that sounded really close which made Misty jump into Brock's arms.

"I know i like water but thunder storms are not what I call worthy of being liked!" shivers Misty in fright.

'Oh Misty...you are such a worry wort!' says Gary.

"The last thing i need is a black out!" shrieks Misty.

"Calm down Misty!" says Brock.

'Arent black outs more toward lighting storms?' wonders Gary.

'Lets focus on the matter at hand!' says professor oak.

"S...sorry! I don't like storms! Lightning may strike! The lights may go out! Anything can go wrong!" says Misty.

'Misty!' yells Gary.

"Ya?" wonders Misty jumpy.

'I may have taunted him and even called him a lamo but that's all in the past! I am more friend than rival then when we started out in kanto! Let me help you find ash and Latias!' says Gary.

"And what? Shove it in his face and laugh about it! I'm not taking chances!" says Misty furiously.

"Uhhh...Misty." says Brock.

"Last time I knew was of you helping us in johto but you still had smart remarks!" says Misty.

"Misty!" says Brock.

"Shut up!" says Misty looking back at him.

Brock jumped back.

'Alright miss fidgety! I guess ash stay with Latias and stays hers!' smirks Gary turning off the videophone on their end.

"Sorry...I'm just fidgety..." sighs Misty. Brock sets a hand on mistys shoulder.

"He may have been a...well I'm not sure what ash would call him...but he is more friend! Back in sinnoh Dawn, myself ash and pikachu found Gary when 3 water sprites as to what I called them...showed themselves to us but that's not important right now!" says Brock.

"Chansey! Chan! Chansey!" says chansey.

"What is it?" wonders Misty.

"You two will have to stay here! Who knows when the storm will end!" says nurse joy.

"We need to get back to our friends!" says Brock.

"We have an emergency!" says Misty.

"Well I'd let you go but it wouldn't be safe!" says nurse joy.


	55. Chapter 55

**Storm still going on...**

Cerulean; poke center...

Misty was pacing back and forth.

"Doesn't help much if panic mode strikes." worries Brock.

"We need to get to ash!" yells Misty.

"Ash is with you right?" wonders nurse joy.

"Oh...well its a long story!" says Misty.

"Then what's the problem?" wonders nurse joy walking toward them.

"Well...he's not our knucklehead or rather he's not his usual...errrrr..." says Misty.

Nurse joy was confused.

"Just think of what he looked like coming back! He's looks nothing like the ash we know!" says Misty.

"Who am I to judge what people look like after a long journey!" shrugs nurse joy.

Cerulean gym...

"Where are they? We need to get looking for Latias and ash!" says Cilan pacing back and forth.

"Pignite..." saddens pignite.

"Oh...right...return pignite! You tried your best not to burn anything!" says cilan returning pignite to its pokeball.

"It must've been glalies ice beam that caused the storm!" says may.

"If there's a storm and Misty and Brock are at the pokemon center then...they are stuck there until the rain stops " says max.

"Ya...great...like we needed to hear that!" says may whacking the back of her brothers head.

"OW!" yells max rubbing his head.

"Doesn't help that I hate ice types!" says iris.

Glalie saddened and went toward the pool only to have it frosted again with him in it.

"GLALIE!" yell Brock, max, and may.

Everyone glared at iris.

"Pignite practically burns the cerulean gym down and all you can say is 'doesn't help that I hate ice types!'. How rude could ya get!? They are trying to figure out who can help and where to go and you flatly say out that!? We have no time for your annoyances!" says may.

Iris backed into a wall.

"Shut up already!" says Serena.

Everyone was takin aback.

"The only thing we need to really think about is ash getting captured! Not just by team rocket but trainers too!" says Serena.

"Aren't you the type to never yell?" wonders iris annoyed.

"Misty and Brock were is first family away from me! I'd have us go out there if we could but until the storm passes we are at a stand still!" says a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Delia soaked walking into the gym.


	56. Chapter 56

**We are getting nowhere**

Cerulean; poke center...

"Ok! This is getting stupid!" says Misty cLen hing the desk.

"That's great and all but...whining does nothing!" says Brock.

"I've dealt with those two being away for who knows how long!" says Misty.

"They have their reasons...now relax!" says Brock.

Misty looked up and stepped away.

"I never pay attention to what I do anymore!" says Misty.

"I can tell! Let's just get out of here!" says Brock seating a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't go out in the rain!" says nurse joy.

"We've dealt with worse!" says Brock.

When Brock and Misty were gone, Nurse joy sighed and went back to tending to the pokemon.

Sinnoh; after work...

"We shoulda went to the house..." groans ash.

"What house?" wonders Layla looking at ash.

"Ash looks sad! Why not take a break?" wonders autumn.

"I'd rather not! He could use a better outfit though." says Layla grabbing ashs hand.

"Layla! Im pretty sure Ash isn't yours! IM not one to say who Ash should love but is it you he truly wants? Heck it even looks like ash is gloomier then he usually is!" says autumn getting a closer look.

Ash looked at autumn confused backing away.

"Layla give him a break. It seems as though I may be crazy but if Ash is spelled then he's a trainer that became a pokemon!" says autumn.

"NO!" yells Layla.

"Layla...why so offensive? Why are you acting like you don't want us knowing what happened to ash that makes me dreary?" wonders autumn.

"I won't tell you!" says Layla.

"LAYLA!" yells autumn walking up to her.

Layla jerked back.

"LAYLA IF HE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND THEN WHY IS IT HES THE GLOOMY ONE!?" yells autumn.

"LAY OFF! I'm lonely cuz my only family...my own brother...he died because poachers killed him!" snaps Layla.

"Layla..." says autumn stepping back.

"Ash...after he left the poachers came over to us and captured brother...they used him and in return he had to die to make sure the town was safe." says Layla.

"I lead them! I stupidly didn't check my surroundings when we were in Altomare!" says ash.

"Yes you did but I know it wasn't intentional! Not after you saved me from them!" says Layla.

Cerulean gym...

"Everyone! Let's just find Ash and Latias and head to wherever they think they may be! Delia you and-" says May.

"It be nice if we split up! May max and I go to hoenn, Delia, Brock, Kalos friends, and Misty look around in kanto and johto and-" says drew.

"Ya! Kenny and I can go check out sinnoh while cilan and iris check out unova!" says Dawn.

"As long as Latias doesn't teleport we should beable to find them!" says Delia as Brock and Misty ran in.


End file.
